Nurse's Wings
by JusticeHarmonyLynnWilder
Summary: “Because Evelyn was the only one that I could truly be with!” Danny yelled as he instantly regretted his words, seeing the look of hurt on her face. “Well I’m sorry I didn’t die today so you and Evelyn could live happily ever after!” Georgia cried.
1. Chapter 1

Pearl Harbor: Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the movie, only my OC Georgia.

* * *

I've been flirting with the idea of writing a Pearl Harbor fanfiction for a while, ever since I did my History essay on the terrible event, and recently saw the movie as well. THIS IS NOT A SISTER FIC! So please don't just click the "Back" button. This is, however, a fanfiction about a nurse who only ever served in Pearl Harbor. I'm trying to make her seem as real as possible, and I'd love to hear some reviews from the readers about their ideas as I continue on in the story. I am also thinking about asking for a Beta Reader. My editing, well, for a lack of a better word, sucks. So please review!

Thanks to you all

Justice.

* * *

Georgia sighed as she shook her head, looking down at the sunburned rump of one of the Navy soldiers that had come off of the Arizona. "You really need to learn to cover yourself Darcy, this is getting very old, very quickly." She stated, unimpressed before the Head Nurse came to stand beside her, smirking slightly as she threw a cooled towel over his behind. The man winced slightly as he let out a loud and long hiss of pain, tensing up.

"I was trying to get a tan!" The man exclaimed finally, after he had relaxed onto his stomach on the bed. "I didn't know I would get a sun burn!" Georgia smirked as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Cause Lord knows that if you lie under the sun for hours on end, you won't get a sunburn." She laughed as she shook her head, and the Head Nurse laughed as well. "You're in the Navy! You should know better Darcy!"

"Sorry, ma'am." Darcy finally gave in trying to give excuses and sighed, laying his head down on the pillow. Georgia's face softened slightly as she sighed, shaking her head. She could never remain mad at someone for long.

"It's alright. We'll get you fixed up so you can go back to swabbin' those decks, huh?" She stated as she smiled slightly and Darcy nodded his head, once again sighing as he closed his eyes.

Georgia had been working in Pearl Harbor for nearly a year now, and couldn't feel more at ease. When she had joined the school for nursing at the age of seventeen, she hadn't known what to be expecting. Half of her put images in her head of amputating limps and gushing arteries, and she had been nearly scared out of quitting right then and there. Something kept pulling her back in class after class, until she had finally graduated. She had been at the top of all her classes, and almost instantly was signed up for the Navy Nurses.

When posted at Pearl Harbor she was just a simple RN, but being Pearl Harbor with little to no staff in her hospital, it was easy to climb the ranks in the short time she had been here. She was now the assistant to the Head Nurse, and one of the hospitals more valued nursing staff. She had worked hard, and was rewarded with coming such a long way in such a short amount of time.

Then again, it sometimes didn't feel like much of an accomplishment when all she was doing was soothing angry sunburns, or taking care of the odd bad case of the flu. She was grateful that she was so far away from the war; because how much farther away can you get from Europe than Hawaii? She'd much rather deal with the vomiting and rubbing lotion on bare bottoms, than to deal with the ghastly war wounds she had heard so much about. Legs and arms severed from shells, burns that cause the skin to melt on contact, just thinking about it made her stomach turn.

"Welcome Ladies!" The Head Nurse suddenly spoke up as Georgia was brought out of her musings. She looked up to see a group of new nurses probably, on average, a year or two older than herself.

"Hi." The all greeted, smiling and looking bright, some in mirth as they looked down to Darcy who tried to hide his face pathetically from the new, pretty nurses.

"Could this get any worse?" Georgia heard him groan into his pillow as she bit back a giggle, shaking her head. Smoothing out her casual uniform she stepped out from behind the bed, walking towards them. She knew it was her duty as assistant to show them around. She smiled as she brushed some of her wavy brown hair that had escaped from her messy bun behind her ear.

"Hello Ladies," Georgia greeted again as her own green eyes mirrored their's in mirth, knowing that they were now obviously staring at the clearly embarrassed Darcy. "I'm Georgia, the assistant Head Nurse, the Head Nurse, being the one currently taking care of our Mr. Darcy's tender behind." She stated as she smirked, turning and gesturing towards the woman.

"I have to deal with toasty sunburnt fanny," Gloria, the Head Nurse, stated as she smirked, pulling the white towel back from his butt. Darcy looked away instantly from the girls as Georgia heard them begin to giggle from behind her. "So my assistant will have to show you around." She ended before smacking Darcy lightly on his sunburnt upper leg.

"Ow!" Darcy cried out pathetically as he continued to look away from the nurses, who were outright laughing now. Georgia couldn't help laughing a bit herself as she shook her head, turning around and leading them out of the room.

"Come on girls, that's enough embarrassment for the poor man for today." Georgia smirked slightly as she walked down the hall, and could hear the girl's heels clipping behind her. Georgia herself didn't like heels, but maybe it was because she also didn't have the legs to wear them. She wasn't short, she was average, but her body type wasn't suited. She was rather chubby, though not overweight, she still had meat on her. In fact, her body type was similar to one of the new nurse's, although they really looked nothing alike except for that.

"In here is the surgery ward." Georgia stated as she opened the first set of doors that they got to. "Over there," She added, pointing to the shelves and cupboards across the room. "is where you will find all your needs for the Doctor during any operation. Though I must say, having been here the past year, I have yet to see a serious operation being performed." She stated as she smiled slightly. "Go ahead and familiarize yourself with the room." Georgia stood back as the girls did just that, watching as a blonde one came up to her, smiling rather childishly. She looked so innocent, so young to be a nurse already.

"I'm Betty, by the way." She greeted as she smiled, giggling. "I can already tell I'm going to like it here."

"Well, if you're one for slow paces and relaxing days, then you will." Georgia smiled as she nodded.

"How many cute guys do you have coming through here?" Came a heavy accented woman, also blonde as Betty gasped, giggling.

"Barbara!" She exclaimed, as if scandalize, but obviously not totally opposing the answer to the question. Georgia smirked slightly as she laughed.

"There are countless men here to serve on this island, you're bound to get one or two cute ones that manage to hurt themselves and find their ways here." Georgia smirked as Barbara smirked in return, nodding.

"Barbara! We are-" Came another voice from across the room, and this time it was a brunette woman with glasses.

"I know Susan, I know. We are Navy Nurses." Barbara rolled her eyes as she waved her hand.

"I'm Evelyn." The dark haired woman greeted as well when she walked up to the slowly growing circle. She was really pretty, and Georgia knew the men would be all over her in a second when they saw her around the hospital.

Too bad she couldn't even get one that would look that way at her.

"Nice to meet you Evelyn. So, what do you think so far?" Georgia asked as she smiled slightly.

"I think it's wonderful here. I don't mean to pry, or seem rude, but there is something that I just got to know." Evelyn stated as she bit her red bottom lip slightly. Georgia looked at her curiously.

"And that is?" She asked as Evelyn sighed.

"How old are you?" She blurted out as the girls all gasped slightly, but looked on intently. Georgia laughed slightly as she shook her head at their obvious discomfort.

"It alright, really. I'm nineteen going on twenty. My birthday is coming up in December." Georgia smiled as they all looked at her disbelievingly. "I'm telling the truth, really I am." She always had people who thought she was lying when she told them her age, just because of how far she had come within her profession.

"Wow, you must've really worked hard to be assistant Head Nurse in this hospital at such a young age." One of the girls she didn't know spoke up. Blushing slightly at the praise, she shook her head.

"Not really, it's not that hard to do here. Before you bunch flew in there really wasn't many nurses here to begin with. It was a promotion made by both the lack of those to select and a lot of good luck." Georgia stated as she sighed softly. "I'm a Lieutenant, and all of you would've probably been able to do the same, had you been here earlier." She added as she smiled softly. The girls smiled as well, before Georgia sighed, knowing that had to get on with the tour.

"Now, if you'll follow me Ladies, the next stop is also the most important." Georgia stated while smirking as she led them back out into the hall.

"The kitchen." Giggles ensued.

* * *

I would love to hear your thoughts! Please Review and I promise to get another chapter out as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Georgia.

* * *

Georgia sighed as she stepped out of the taxi, seeing the barracks from where she stood. One of the men from the Air Force was sick, and couldn't make it into the hospital, so she had been assigned to check on him. Just after her twelve hour shift had ended. No one else could go, and the Doctor on duty at the time was busy with another patient. Why they didn't have more than one Doctor on duty at a time was beyond her. All she knew was that her twelve hour shift was most likely going to turn into a fourteen hour one.

"He had better be dying." Was the only thing that Georgia could think of as she saw someone step out and make his way towards her. From a distance she could see his brown hair that reached just above his eyes, and he was probably a good head taller than her as well. He was wearing a blue hula shirt with white flowers on it, and a white muscle shirt underneath along with brown khaki pants. Georgia had to stop herself from blushing as she could finally get a good look at him.

"Good lord, I'm never going to complain about extra hours again!" She thought as the man greeted her with a grin, still looking serious and solemn as he did though.

"I'm Lieutenant Walker." He greeted as he held his hand out to her. Georgia quickly shook it with her's, managing to keep her blush down, having to fight with it even more as she heard his voice.

"Lieutenant Brown." She nodded as she offered a small smile in return to his own, her legs instantly starting her towards the building. "How bad is he?" Georgia asked, getting right down to business. She held her nursing bag tightly in her hands as they walked.

"He's shaking an awful lot, and is as hot as hell." Walker stated as Georgia nodded, knowing that the shaking was probably from the high temperature, as Walker had also confirmed for her. "He's coughing too, sometimes coughing up blood." He added as Georgia frowned slightly.

"Does he say if he's warm or cold?" She asked as Walker frowned in thought.

"Both. Sometimes he's hot, so we take some of the covers off of him. Then sometimes he says he's cold, so we pile them back on." He stated as Georgia nodded.

"How often is he going into coughing spurts?" She asked then, as Walker sighed.

"As of now it's almost constant, and he says he can hardly find room to breath." He stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

Georgia had to then focus her gaze on the ground, after feeling weak in the knees.

"D-Um, what I mean to say is, have you set him by a fire, anything warm?" She asked, stuttering slightly as she frowned, trying to reign herself back in.

"No, we figured that would do more harm than help." He stated as he shrugged his shoulders. Georgia nodded in understanding as they got to the doors, and Walker reached ahead of her to open one for her.

"Thank you." Georgia smiled slightly as she nodded curtly, and Walker flashed her a smile as well. Now if she could get her heart rate under control, things would be dandy. Walker stepped out in front of her then, leading her through the rooms, back to where she expected that they all slept. Taking one look at the man, she frowned in contemplation. Sitting down next to him quickly, she took out her stethoscope, placing it on his chest and listening to his breathing. His chest was clogged and his heart beats were speedy, signaling that his body was trying hard to combat the infection. Along with the obvious fever, Georgia noticed as she placed her hand gently on his forehead.

"It looks like a serious case of a cold." Georgia stated as she frowned, setting to work. "I'm going to need warm water, and towels, lot's of towels." She ordered as she began to dig through her medical bag, before she found the bottle of Ipecac that she was looking for. "A clean set of clothes for him as well. What's his name?" Georgia asked as she looked up to Walker, who had nodded at a couple men nearby, setting them to work.

"Billy." Walker answered as the man who was lying on the bed's eyes suddenly opened, and he groaned in discomfort.

"It's alright, Billy." Georgia stated softly as she turned to him. "I'm gonna take care of you, okay?" He couldn't answer, and began to go into a coughing spurt. Quickly opening the bottle of Ipecac she tipped it towards his mouth, making him drink sips of it at a time. His face screwed up slightly as he tried to move his head away, too weak to do much else. Georgia frowned as she had to keep giving him the solution.

"This might be quick, or it might take awhile. We won't be in the clear until he coughs up the flem that's in his chest, his lungs." Georgia explained to Walker as she continued to sit on the young man's bed side. Walker frowned as he nodded, looking down to his friend in concern.

Both Georgia and he knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"That's it! Cough it all up, it's alright!" Georgia exclaimed over Billy's coughing as flem began to drip out of his mouth in yellowish-green blobs. The towel under his chin was soaked through and stained yellow with said flem, as well as the towels beside his bed. He finally hacked up the rest that he could, falling back onto the pillow, spent as he breathed heavily. Placing the stethoscope on his chest, Georgia smiled slightly in relief. It had taken almost a whole bottle of medicine, but the flem was finally, for the most part, cleared out of his lungs. Sighing tiredly she looked over to Lieutenant Walker, smiling softly as she saw him. His was in a rather uncomfortable looking chair, his elbows on his knees as he leaned froward and his hands cradling his head slightly. His brown hair was a mess, sticking up at odd angles from the way that he had been running his fingers anxiously through it, and his eyes were closed.

"Lieutenant Walker?" Georgia stated softly, but he didn't seem to acknowledge her. She sighed as she shook her head, still smiling as she walked over to him, gently grabbing his shoulder and shaking lightly.

"Wha-Billy?" Walker groaned slightly as he came to, looking up at her with worry that was clearly directed towards his friend and comrade.

"He's going to be fine, Lieutenant Walker, the worst has passed and all he needs is some rest." Georgia stated as she looked back towards her patient, and then at the towels. "You should get someone to burn them." She added as she nodded to the pile, removing her hand from his shoulder almost reluctantly.

"Red!" Walker called as a man with blonde hair came over.

"Y-Y-Yes?" He stuttered as he looked to Walker, than to Georgia, before snapping his attention back into place. Georgia couldn't help but think his stuttering endearing as she fought a small giggle down.

"Take those towels and burn them." Walker ordered as Georgia quickly turned to Red.

"Then wash your hands well with warm water and soap, right after." Georgia stated strictly as Red nodded, turning around silently and picking up the towels. Georgia sighed as she wrapped her stethoscope around her neck, picking up her nursing bag.

"I'll walk you out." Came Walker's voice as Georgia felt her stomach leap slightly, but managed to nod.

"Stop it Georgia, you're acting ridiculous!" She mentally berated herself as she felt his hand on her elbow, leading her easily back through the halls and towards the front door.

"You probably saved his life, you know." Walker stated as he opened the front door for her, and she smiled slightly, nodding as pride swelled within her. It never mattered how many times she had been told she had saved a life, it never got old.

"It's nothing, part of the job description." Georgia joked slightly as she heard his deep chuckle coming from behind her as he caught up. "You know that you did too, Lieutenant Walker, for calling the hospital when you did."

"Danny." He stated as Georgia then looked up to him, her confused, green eyes meeting his sparkling brown ones.

"Excuse me?" She asked softly, not really getting what he was saying.

"My name, it's Danny." Danny smirked slightly as he face reddened in obvious embarrassment. "I figured since we both saved a life today, we should be able to call each other on a first name basis Lieutenant Brown." He emphasized her name, smirking slightly as Georgia laughed a little.

"Alright Danny," She rolled his name off of her tongue easily, and Danny felt a non-too familiar shiver run down his spine. "I'm Georgia." She stated as she smiled slightly, and Danny rose an eyebrow.

"As in, the state Georgia?" Danny asked as Georgia sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, my folks were rather patriotic. We had to move from Georgia a few days after I was born, so to keep that part of their lives with them, they named me after the place where they thought their dreams would come true." Georgia explained as she blushed slightly. "I got teased endlessly through school. If it wasn't my size, it was my name."

"Well I for one think Georgia is a pretty name for a girl." Danny stated as he smiled slightly, and Georgia looked up, smiling in return. Danny bit his lip slightly as he looked down to the girl, with the moonlight reflecting off of her evergreen eyes and muddy brown hair. He wanted to do this smoothly, and the only inspiration he could find was Rafe. "So, uh, I guess you're my friend Billy's hero, right?" He asked, starting off sounding unsure.

"Uh, I suppose so." Georgia stated, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she started walking again, the taxi appearing in the distance. What was he trying to get at?

"Well, then I think it's only right that I take my friend's savior out to dinner sometime." Danny fought hard to keep his blush down as Georgia looked up, her plump face showing surprise. She then turned red, and Danny felt more confident, seeing how flustered she was becoming over his proposition.

He knew he was attractive, he knew he could get any girl that he wanted if he wanted to. The problem was that even though he knew all this, he still lacked confidence. Georgia was different though, he didn't feel like he was stepping on toes around her like he did other woman. With others he had to constantly wonder if what he was saying was right. With Georgia speaking seemed to come naturally for him, and that was saying a lot since he wasn't one born with the gift for gab. He had only gotten to talk to her for a short period of time, and his friend's health had been hanging over their heads. He needed to see her in a more relaxed environment, needed to see if he still felt the same way as he had tonight around her.

"Well, I suppose if you'd like." Georgia conceded as she tried to fight down the blush, but that seemed to only make it worse.

"Alright, how about Saturday then?" Danny stated as he smiled slightly. "We get off early that day, and I can swing on by and pick you up around seven." He stated as Georgia nodded, having finally reached the cab. She felt reluctant to open the door, and as she threw her nursing bag in, she heard Danny clearing his throat from behind her. Turning around quickly she felt her heart enter her throat. What did he expect? A hug? A...kiss? Georgia desperately hoped it wasn't the later, because she had absolutely no idea what to do if it was.

"It would be a lot easier to find where you live if you tell me." Danny smirked, having seen the frightened look sweep across her features. His eyes danced with mirth as the blush crept up her neck again and to her face. This was going to be his new game, making her blush.

"Oh. Uh, you know where the nurse's residence is? On Bank St., west of the hospital?" Georgia asked as Danny nodded. "I'm house number 11."

"Alright, I'll see you Saturday then." Danny stated as he smiled then, leaning forward slightly. Georgia felt the strong urge to back up, but fought it with all her might, knowing how stupid she would've looked. He got so close that Georgia would've been able to start counting his eyelashes, before he suddenly tilted his head to the side and she felt something warm and moist being applied to the side of her face.

* * *

As she sat in the taxi fifteen minutes later on the way home, it was like she was in a daze. That was his lips. She had realized after the first ten minutes. They were so soft and warm. She thought as he face heated up once again, and she felt an unfamiliar ache run through her body. Placing a hand delicately on her cheek, she silently mused. This must be how all the teenage girls must've felt after their dates with the boys from home. She didn't know why she was reacting so strong to once simple touch though. Maybe because it was so overdue. The taxi stopped then, letting her out as she quickly paid him before running into the house. Her new mates were there, with Betty sitting on the rocker giggling furiously as Martha smirked, holding up a small glass of amber liquid. She saw Susan on the couch, looking over at Martha in disgust as Georgia couldn't help smirking slightly.

"Oh, Georgia, there you are. How is your patient?" Evelyn asked as she walked out of the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Oh, he's fine now." Georgia replied as she smiled softly, and Evelyn smiled in relief.

"That's good, are you going to join us, we were going to listen to the evening radio show." Evelyn asked as Georgia shook her head, politely declining.

"No thank you Evelyn, I've had a long day, and I think I'd like to just go to sleep." Georgia stated as she yawned slightly and Evelyn nodded in understanding.

"Well, sleep tight dear, and we'll see you in the morning." Evelyn stated as Georgia smiled, nodding as she headed up the stairs and for her room.

Tomorrow sounded like it was going to be a brilliant day.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Thank you MaddieBell for your support! As to those other 42 readers who didn't review, please try to! I can understand if you can't seem to get the review to work, believe me, I've got dial up so I know, lol. Still, I'd love to see more reviews come in if you really do like my story!

* * *

Saturday had come way too quickly in Georgia's opinion, and now she was a nervous wreck. She sighed as she looked at herself in her full length mirror. She was wearing a pair of woman's dress pants, which were brown and boring. To go with it she worn her deep green blouse, which brought out her eyes, but was once again boring. She then looked at her freckles on her face, and then her slightly flabby arms. There were too many to be anything endearing, or attractive. It looked more like some kind of skin disease on her. She looked at the rest of her body as well. Lumps where there shouldn't be any, and more curves than should be natural. All in all she was ugly, ugly and fat. She flopped down on her bed and let out a depressed sigh. Why couldn't she look stunningly beautiful, even for just one night? Danny was going to take one look and run, she knew he was. He must've been absolutely mad to have asked her out to dinner. A very disturbing thought suddenly came to her mind. Maybe he figured he was doing her some sort of charity? He must've looked at her, thought her pathetic and was just trying to be nice since she apparently was the 'hero of his friend's life'. She felt tears prickle at her eyes. That's all she had ever been to men, last resorts, charity cases, or a joke. She was sick of it. She sniffled slightly as the tears started to come on strong.

"Georgia are you-" She heard Betty's voice from the doorway suddenly. "Are you seriously going out like that?" This brought on a new onslaught of tears as she turned away, curling up into a ball on her bed slightly.

"Oh Georgia! I didn't mean it like that!" Betty instantly felt horrid as she could hear the obviously crying girl now, rushing into the room with her. She sat down on the edge of Georgia's bed, brushing her hair back slightly.

"I-I know Betty, don't worry. It's just me." Georgia sniffled slightly as she wiped her eyes, trying to control her tears.

"Oh dear, is this about the date you have with Danny tonight?" Betty asked softly as Georgia looked up at her in surprise.

"How did you know?" She asked as Betty smiled.

"Red told me. Said that Danny's been talking about you all week." Betty smirked then as Georgia's face flushed slightly.

"I can't imagine why." Georgia stated seriously as she sat up, and Betty frowned slightly.

"What are you saying Georgia?" Betty asked as Georgia sighed softly.

"It's nothing Betty, don't worry about it." She stated quietly as she got up, seeing her reflection in the mirror again as she winced, grabbing a nearby quilt and tossing it over the mirror. Betty frowned in confusion at her action, before it sudden dawned on her.

"Georgia! You're not upset because of how you look, are you?!" Betty exclaimed, surprised as Georgia sighed again.

"Betty, I-I know what I look like. I know that-" Georgia felt a lump in her throat, finding it harder to say then to think. "I know that I'm not-not pretty." Betty gasped slightly as she shook her head at Georgia.

"Georgia, you are pretty!" Betty protested, though Georgia could sense a bit of forced sincerity in her voice. "It just that...you don't flaunt it." Georgia looked over at Betty confused then.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Betty smiled slightly, standing up and going to the mirror, ripping the quilt back off of it.

"Come here, Georgia." Betty stated softly as Georgia groaned, but did as she was told, standing in front of the mirror again. Betty put her index finger to her chin in thought as she looked at Georgia's reflection.

"See Betty, I'm hopeless." Georgia moaned during the pregnant pause, and Betty quickly shook her head.

"No, you picked a good colored blouse for yourself. It really brings out your green eyes, which are beautiful by the way." Betty added with a small smile, and Georgia's face heated at the complement. "But the outfit is all wrong. You're nineteen Georgia, not ninety." Betty stated, and Georgia couldn't help laughing slightly as she shook her head, knowing that Betty hadn't meant it in any offense.

"I really don't have anything other then these types of clothes to wear." Georgia admitted with a sigh, as Betty looked thoughtful, before her eyes went wide and she bounced up and down slightly, clearly excited.

"Wait here, I have something that'll be perfect for you!" Betty squealed as Georgia raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Betty, I don't think anything in your closet will fit me. I'm probably five or six sizes bigger than you."

"Oh, no you're not! Don't be so dramatic!" Betty snapped slightly as she frowned, before quickly heading out of the room. Georgia sighed as she sat back down on the bed, just as Betty came back in with a beautiful green skirt. It was forest green, and instead of being like the fashionable tight skirts, it flowed. It was simple, no ruffles, and looked as if it would reach Georgia's ankles. She was instantly in love with it.

"Oh my god, Betty! It's beautiful!" Georgia gasped as Betty smiled slightly. "Are you sure it'll fit?"

"Let's just say you aren't the only one who's had weight problems before." Betty stated as she smiled softly and Georgia looked at her in surprise.

"You? But you're so-" Georgia cut herself off, to try and find the right words, but Betty smiled and nodded slightly, knowing what she was trying to say.

"I know what you mean, and I'm telling you to wear this skirt with that blouse. The dark colors will make you seem smaller, and since the skirt isn't tight, it'll help hide the problem spots along with your blouse." Betty smiled knowingly as Georgia grinned widely, rushing over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much!" Georgia exclaimed as Betty laughed, placing the skirt in Georgia's hands.

"Now go and change so I can do your hair and make up. We've only got an hour left!" Betty grinned as Georgia smiled widely in return, rushing towards the washroom to change.

* * *

She had been completely transformed within the next forty five minutes. Betty had been able to tame her wavy brown hair into softer, less frizzy waves, and had put a light shade of makeup on her. She left Georgia's lips alone though, and when Georgia asked Betty why, she got a smirk in return.

"I don't think men much fancy eating lipstick, do you?" Betty asked as her blue eyes danced in mirth. Georgia couldn't help blushing slightly as she could only shake her head. Betty laughed brightly at this as she hugged Georgia tightly.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you Betty, really." Georgia hugged Betty back tightly as she smiled brightly.

"It was nothing, sugar. I had fun helping you." Betty grinned as she backed off then, looking to the small clock on Georgia's bedside desk. "Oh my! You've only got fifteen minutes left. Come on, let's head downstairs." Betty smiled as she lead Georgia out of her room and down to the kitchen where only Evelyn sat, since the rest of the girls were on duty at the hospital. Evelyn looked up as the two girls entered, and gasped softly.

"Georgia, you look gorgeous." Evelyn smiled as she set her coffee down, getting up and walking over to the two girls.

"Betty works miracle." Georgia blushed as Betty lightly swatted her arm, shaking her head.

"Stop it, Georgia! You look beautiful!" Betty frowned slightly as Georgia smiled softly, and Betty's frown soon broke into a bright smile as well. Georgia's smiles were infectious.

Not even ten minutes later there was a knock on the front door, as Georgia paled, looking out the window on the kitchen. She saw Danny standing there in a flowered, blue Hawaiian dress shirt and brown khaki pants. He looked so casual, yet dressed up at the same time and Georgia had to silently praise how well he pulled it off.

"Looks like he's here, and does he look cute!" Betty gushed as Evelyn giggled slightly and Georgia let herself have a nervous laugh. Georgia then looked down to herself and groaned.

"Betty, I'm too dressed up! He'll think it's my first date ever or something!" Georgia blushed as Evelyn rose an eyebrow.

"Isn't it?" She asked as Georgia blushed even more.

"Yes! But he doesn't need to know that!" Georgia gasped as he opened the outside porch door then. "Oh my god! Hide me!" She begged, but Betty shook her head.

"No, get your behind out there missy!" She ordered as she gave Georgia a shove towards the door from the kitchen. "Now!" She stated strictly when Georgia had looked back, giving her one last pleading look. Georgia sighed as she took a deep breath, trying to settle her trembling knees as she walked towards the door, opening it slowly. There he stood, smiling down at her as she watched his brown eyes sweep over her quickly, causing her to blush again. Looking back up, Danny could see how uncomfortable she looked, and decided to fight down the great urge to complement her on how she looked, instead offering his hand.

"Come on, we should go before the diner packs up." Danny smiled as Georgia felt her heart lift, and instantly felt herself put at ease as she tucked her smaller hand into his warm one. Georgia smiled as she nodded, and he laughed slightly, pulling her out towards his car.

* * *

Please click the blue review button and write something, anything!


	4. Chapter 4

Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Danny had been a perfect gentleman the entire night. He had helped her into the car and out of it, held her hand tightly in his own as he had lead her into the diner and sat them down at a booth in the back corner.

"Sorry, I know it's not a great place to have a first date, but.." Danny trailed off uncomfortably as Georgia smiled softly, shaking her head.

"Tell you the honest truth Danny, I would've felt more uncomfortable at some classy restaurant than some diner." Georgia admitted as she sighed softly. "Never really was comfortable in restaurants, even with my family or friends." Danny smiled at this as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I even feel uncomfortable at clubs. Diners and movies are simple though, and the simpler the better." He stated as he looked over at her, directly in her eyes it would seem. Georgia blushed slightly as she looked down at her menu then, looking for something to order.

"Can I get you anything?" Came a voice from beside them, and Georgia looked up to see a middle aged waitress waiting there with a smile on her pretty face and a pen and pad in hand.

"Um, sure, I'll have a coke, hamburger and fries please." Georgia smiled softly as the woman nodded, writing it all down.

"Same." Georgia heard from Danny across the table. She was about to turn back from him, but stopped as she saw a five year old running out from the backroom, a tiny scratch on his arm.

"Mommy!" The little blonde boy sobbed as he wrapped his arms around the waitress's waist, and she sighed softly, patting her hand on his head.

"What happened, sweetheart?" The waitress looked down at the little boy as he continued to sob. "Jacob, I working."

"I-I fell on-on the floor! My-my arm! It hu-hurts!" Jacob cried as the waitress sighed, trying to calm him down.

"Jacob, it's just a scratch." The tried to reason with him, but he wailed even louder, causing both Georgia and Danny to smile softly in amusement. Georgia looked up to the waitress.

"May I?" She asked as the waitress nodded and Georgia patted on the seat beside her.

"Jacob is it?" She asked softly as he looked up, his eyes still filled with tears as he sniffled, hiding behind his mother's leg now shyly. "Wanna come up here and sit with me? I'm a nurse; do you want me to look at your cut?" The boy sniffled, but nodded as he crawled up onto the seat beside Georgia, still sobbing slightly. Georgia smiled as she took his arm in her hand, pretending to examine the small scratch. It was nothing, almost looked like a paper cut, and it was a third of her finger long. She knew know that the tact of telling him it was nothing would make him more upset, so she decided to go a different route. She gasped softly and the boy looked up at her with wide eyes. Danny and the waitress looked at her with confusion.

"You're a very brave young man to have made it this far with this severe wound." Georgia played as she reached behind her, grabbing her purse. Being a nurse caused her to act upon odd habits, one of them was carrying bandages around with her in her purse. The waitress then caught onto what she was doing, as her son's sobs quieted slightly.

"Really?" He asked softly as she nodded gravely.

"Really." She stated as she finally found her band-aid.

"Will I need stitches?" Jacob asked fearfully. He had heard some of the older boys talking about them, but had never seen one himself. He only heard that they hurt. A lot.

"I think so." Georgia sighed softly as she looked to him then. "I want you to close your eyes, sweetie. You're going to feel a little pinch, and then it's going to be all over. Wait till I tell you to open your eyes though, alright?" Georgia asked as the boy paled, but nodded, doing as he was told. The waitress and Danny looked at her in confusion, and she just smiled mysteriously at them. Taking his arm again lightly, she gently pinched the skin near the cut with her fingers. Jacob jumped, letting out a slight yelp as this, before Georgia put on the band-aid.

"All done!" Georgia smiled as she let go of his arm. "You can open your eyes now." She grinned as Jacob did as he was told, opening his eyes and looking down to his arm in shock.

"That didn't hurt near as much as those boys said it does!" Jacob stated as he then turned and grinned, looking to his Mom. "Did you see how brave I was Mommy?! Those other boys must be big babies if they cried over their stitches!" He exclaimed as the waitress laughed, shaking her head.

"Yes sweetheart, I saw. Now go on back, I'll be there in twenty minutes to pick you up so you can go home and show Daddy your battle wound." She grinned as the little boy nodded in excitement, bounding off of the seat and towards the back again. The waitress smiled softly as she watched him go, before turning apologetically towards the two.

"Don't be sorry." Georgia smiled softly as she saw the look. "He a sweet little boy, you should be proud of him."

"Oh, I am." The waitress grinned as she nodded. "Thank you for your help, I'll go and place your orders now." She stated as she turned around, walking towards the bar.

"That was amazing, Georgia." Danny smiled as Georgia blushed slightly, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's nothing really, I've dealt with children's scratches nearly all my life." She stated as she smiled softly, remembering her younger siblings. Danny laughed slightly as he shook his head.

"How long have you been a nurse?" Danny asked as Georgia sighed softly, trying to remember.

"Nearly two and a half years." She stated as she smiled slightly. "I've been stationed at Pearl since I graduated. How about you? How long have you been a pilot."

"All my life." Danny grinned as he sat back. "Rafe and I would mess around in his Father's plane when we were growing up in Tennessee. We both knew that we wanted to join the Navy pilots."

"It must be an amazing feeling to fly." Georgia smiled as Danny nodded wistfully.

"I don't know what I'd do, or how I would've made it this far without it." He stated softly. "How old are you?" Georgia smirked slightly at the question as Danny then looked at bit flustered. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I'm nineteen, I'll be twenty in December." Georgia grinned at seeing him flustered for once instead of her. If she wasn't mistaken, she could also hear Danny sigh in relief. "Were you worried about my age Lieutenant?" Danny smiled slightly, knowing he was caught.

"Sort of. With those cute freckles, it made me think you were younger than you are." Danny smiled softly as he then reached across grabbing her hand. "So I guess I really can call this a date." He laughed softly as Georgia couldn't help laughing with him.

* * *

Georgia sighed as the car stopped in front of her home, and Danny got out quickly, walking around and helping her out. Georgia smiled softly as she took his hand, and he lead her up to the steps of her house. She could feel the same nervousness rising in her like before.

"Well, I suppose this is good night then." Danny stated as he smirked, and Georgia could feel her stomach doing nervous flip flops again as she looked up at him. Swallowing slightly she nodded as she once again wondered what he wanted from her. She knew what she wanted, she wanted this to end like the girls had all gossiped about from back home. She was just too much of a coward to go for it.

"Night Danny." Georgia smiled as she looked up towards him quickly, pausing slightly as her eyes drifted from his south, towards his lips. Swallowing silently again, she quickly ripped her gaze away when she saw those same lips forming a now all too familiar smirk. Quickly turning around she made a beeline for the door, but was stopped as a hand gently grasped her wrist, and she turned around to look at Danny in confusion. She expected to see that smirk, to get teased, but that wasn't what she found at all. He looked serious all of a sudden, almost angry, and Georgia felt her stomach drop at the thought she had done something wrong.

"Come here, you." Danny growled lowly as he yanked her gently back towards him, wrapping his one arm around her waist to hold her against him completely.

"Wha-" Georgia gasped, but was cut off as his lips covered, and slightly parted her's. Georgia froze, not knowing what to do or how to act as he gently maneuvered her lips with his. She jumped slightly as he nipped at her bottom lip, and was then hit with a realization.

He was trying to teach her what to do.

She began to mimic him, sliding her lips with his as he wrapped both arms tightly around her, bringing her closer. She smiled slightly into the kiss as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Danny groaned slightly as he felt her begin to

respond and gently took her bottom lip between his, lightly sucking and nibbling on it. Georgia felt her knees grow weak at the new sensation as Danny chuckled, holding her tightly to him still as he released her lips from his. Georgia breathed heavily as she looked up to him, obviously dazed from, what Danny was sure, was her first kiss. He chuckled slightly again, and this seemed to snap Georgia out of it, as her trademark blush began to creep up again.

"So, would you like to go out with me again next Saturday?" Danny asked lightly as Georgia bit her reddened lip slightly, and Danny had to hold back a groan as he looked down at her now swollen lips. He wouldn't allow him to stoop to temptation...just yet.

"Yeah, I think I could bear another night out with you." Georgia couldn't help being a little cheeky as Danny laughed, nodding.

"Same goes for you I suppose." He stated as he smirked and Georgia giggled slightly.

"Alright mister, you'll pay for that one next Saturday." Georgia threatened lightly as Danny smirked, letting her go. Georgia removed her arms from him as well, turning around and heading for the steps. She felt his hand on her wrist again, but didn't get a chance to turn to him as she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"I sure hope so." He stated as he smirked wickedly, before quickly turning around and jumping back into his car. Georgia's blush worsened as she walked up the steps into the porch, hearing the car engine start and turned around in time to see him turning the corner. Sighing dreamily she stepped into the house, and was immediately greeted by a smirking Evelyn.

"Saw that you and Danny were getting pretty cosy out there." Evelyn smirked even more as Georgia's already red face reddened some more. "Danny's a great guy Georgia, I'm happy for you." Evelyn stated softly as Georgia saw the smirk fade into a longing look. It was the same looked Evelyn always had when she was thinking about Rafe.

* * *

During the past week Georgia had gotten to know all the girls really well. She learned that Betty was the one that was dating Red, the man that Georgia had met who had stuttered. Georgia instantly thought they were a cute couple as she had giggled with agreement when Betty said she thought his stutter was cute. Then there was Evelyn, and her story with Rafe. It had to be the most romantic story Georgia had ever heard, also te saddest. For her to find love, and then for it to be ripped away so suddenly must've been hard, and Georgia envied the woman for being so strong. She heard about how they had met, and found herself smirking slightly when she recognized the lines that Rafe had used on Evelyn. Evelyn had, had a laugh when Georgia told her that was the same way that Danny had picked her up. Georgia knew that Evelyn missed Rafe terribly.

"Evelyn, look at me." Georgia stated softly as she walked over to the older woman, gently placing her hands on her shoulders. Evelyn's watery brown eyes looked up to her's as Georgia smiled encouragingly. "He's going to come back to you, and you know how I know that?" Evelyn shook her head as she sniffled slightly. "Because from what I have been told by you, he loves you very much." Georgia stated, before laughing slightly. "Besides, he sounds too stubborn to die." She added, which caused Evelyn to laugh with her.

"Thanks Georgia." Evelyn sighed as she wiped the moisture from her eyes. "I'm not usually like this, but it's just-"

"Evelyn, there isn't any need to apologize. You're entitled to your moments, just like everyone else, even more so with the position that you're in." Georgia stated evenly as she dropped her hands from Evelyn's shoulders, shifting through her purse then and smiling as she found some money. "Come on, let's get some ice cream!" Evelyn looked up surprised at this.

"Ice cream?" She questioned as Georgia smirked slightly.

"Yeah, it's cold, sweet and a perfect treat for the women who need cheering up." Georgia smiled as she picked the money out of the bottom of her purse. "My treat."

"Thanks Georgia." Evelyn smiled sweetly as they wrapped an arm around each other's waist, heading out the door and down the road, giggling like school girls as they did.


	5. Chapter 5

Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!

* * *

Next Saturday proved to be just as much fun, as he took her out to the movies to watch the latest film, and then to the beach afterwards. Georgia sighed as she sat on the sand with Danny lying next to her, watching the sun begin to set. She laid back on the sand then, sighing softly as she looked at the pink, orange, and purple hues in the sky.

"It's so beautiful here." Danny commented as he looked up at the sky, his one hand behind his head to prop it up. "You never see sunsets like this back in Tennessee." Georgia smiled softly as she nodded in agreement.

"Or in Ohio." She stated as she sighed softly, laying her arms across her middle. She then felt something tickling her arm, and looked down to see the fingers of his open hand lightly tracing patterns on her skin.

"Something the matter, Danny?" Georgia asked as she rolled over in the sand to lay on her stomach, looking at Danny as he smirked. He then feigned a wince, reaching over to his side as he lightly began to rub it.

"Yeah, I think I hurt my ribs during practice today, care to have a look?" He asked as he smirked, raising a devilish eyebrow as Georgia fought to hold back her blush, smirking in return as she sat up on her knees. Leaning over him slightly as she placed her hand in the dirt beside the shoulder opposite to her, she kept herself above him slightly as she used her open hand to run her fingers softly against his side. She looked up then, smirking as she saw his eyes closed and his mouth open as a relaxed sigh came out of it. Applying a little more pressure she continued to rub her hands along his ribs, leaning down towards his ear.

"Maybe I should give you a physical, incase there are anymore ailments?" She asked as she smirked, before mentally slapping herself. How much more lame could she get?! Suddenly Danny began to crack up in laughter beneath her, obviously thinking the same thing as she couldn't help laughing with him. Lowering herself down so her upper half leaned against his, she buried her blushing face in his chest, continuing to laugh as she heard and felt his own laughter in his chest.

"That has got to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard!" Danny exclaimed, still chuckling slightly as Georgia smiled embarrassedly up to him.

"At least I tried!" She admonished as she lightly slapped his chest, before squealing in surprise as he rolled them over, laying lightly on top of her. He smirked as he looked down to her.

"Even us flyboys can come up with better junk than that!" He stated as he went into another round of laughter and Georgia rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! You mean that line that they use when they want an easy night right?" She asked lightly as she smiled, feigning enthusiasm. "I'm going off to war, and I may never come back. Baby, let's not regret tonight!" She recited, deepening her voice dramatically to sound like a man's. Scoffing she rolled her eyes as Danny bursted out into laughter again, leaning more on her when he couldn't support himself as much due to his laughter. "They might not be used on me often Daniel Walker, but I know my fair share!" She exclaimed as she smirked. Sobering up slightly, Danny smiled as he looked down at her. Brushing a piece of her wavy brown hair back from her face, he sighed slightly.

"I can't imagine why." He stated softly as Georgia smirked.

"Imagine what? Why men created cheesy pick up lines? You should know that one Danny, you do use them on me frequently enough." Georgia giggled as she raised her arms to wrap around his neck. He shook his head slightly as he smiled down at her, bringing a sandy hand up to cup the side of her face slightly. She smiled as she leaned into the contact, rubbing her face in his hand slightly. She felt the roughness of the sand against her skin, but thought nothing of it as she also felt the warm hand beneath it.

"Why men aren't trying those pick up lines on you, on a daily basis." Danny sighed as he continued to look down at her. Her wavy hair had naturally curled on the ends, causing some loose ringlets to form with the brown waves near the bottom length. It created the cliche halo affect, her hair many shades darker than the light brown sand beneath them. Georgia began to blush again as she noticed his staring, looking away to the side.

"They do, when they think they're going to die and they see me there, their last resort." She stated softly as she sighed, before feeling the hand that had been on her cheek, pushing her green eyes to meet his brown ones.

"Well, you're not _my_ last resort 'Gia, so don't ever doubt how much I-" Danny stopped short suddenly, as he looked unsure of himself and Georgia could see him going back into his shy shell. She quickly thought up something to stop him from doing so, and making the rest of their evening together awkward.

"How much you love bacon!" Georgia giggled as she put on a fake southern accent. Danny broke into laughter once again, his eyes twinkling. Georgia could instantly tell he was at ease once again as he leaned down, gently catching her lips in his. She wrapped her arms around him tighter as he kissed her sweetly, the Pearl Harbor sunset as their own backdrop.

Or course, neither of them were paying attention to the romantic scene, only each other.

* * *

Another week passed, with more frequent visits from Danny, even if they were only for five minutes or so. It seemed as if he tried to see her every moment he could possibly steal, and Georgia was secretly very glad about it. She herself had been booked to work overtime for the net couple weeks, which left minimum time for sleeping, let alone seeing people. So as it could be expected, she was extremely surprised to see Lieutenant Walker walking down the halls of the hospital, clad in his uniform.

"Danny?" Georgia asked in surprise as she looked up from the sunburnt sailor, seeing him leaning on the doorframe. Something was different though, he looked as if some great weight was on his shoulders, and didn't even crack a smile as she smiled at him. "Excuse me." She quickly stated, before making her way over to Danny. When she reached him, she placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him in concern.

"What's happened?" She asked softly as he looked down at her with pained eyes, grabbing her hand softly in his own and leading her out of the room. Once in the hallway he turned to her, and she could see the tears swimming in his eyes.

"It's Rafe, Georgia. He's gone." Danny stated quietly, his voice strained as Georgia gasped softly, before wrapping her arms around him.

"Danny I-I'm so sorry." Georgia held onto him tightly as she felt a couple drops of wetness hit her shoulder, knowing that they were his tears. He slowly wrapped his own arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

"What am I going to do Georgia?" Danny asked, as Georgia paled slightly. He sounded so broken.

"Grieve, Danny, just grieve." Georgia soothed as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "Cry, scream, shout, do what ever you want, but don't try and keep it in." She whispered softly as she cradled his head to her neck. It was then that he truly let his tears go.

"I told Evelyn this afternoon, she's taking it pretty hard too." Danny's voice was muffled against her shoulder as Georgia nodded, still holding him.

"I'll make sure to check up on her for you." Georgia stated, as she understood Danny's silent question.

"Thanks." He stated softly as he leaned back, looking down at her. He still looked lost, even as he leaned down and lightly captured her lips in his, looking for comfort. She kissed him back softly, letting him know that she was there for him. Breaking the kiss slowly, Danny sighed heavily as he gave her waist a light squeeze with his arms.

"You need to get back to the barracks, don't you?" Georgia asked with a sighed as he nodded sadly.

"Yeah, the boys are pulling together something tonight for Rafe." Danny stated as he sighed softly, and Georgia looked up, surprised to see a sudden anger in his eyes. "He volunteered Georgia! He had told me he was assigned, but he had volunteered!" He exclaimed angrily as Georgia bit her lip slightly. She had known as well, Evelyn had told her. She had never mentioned that fact, figuring that Danny would've known.

"I'm so sorry Danny." Georgia whispered softly as she reached up, brushing some of his brown hair back. "Listen, give me fifteen minutes to finish up with my patient, and I'll go with you to Rafe's ceremony." Georgia stated, but Danny shook his head slightly.

"I was actually going to ask you not to come." He stated softly, as Georgia looked up at him in confusion, whilst trying to conceal her initial hurt at his words.

"Why?" She asked softly as he took a deep breath.

"Because I don't want to break down in front of the men and their girls. If you're there then I know it'll happen because you'll be there for me to lean on." Danny whispered softly as Georgia understood him then. She also knew she had no right to be there, since she had never known Rafe, and maybe that really was the reason Danny was asking her to stay away. She still felt slightly hurt, but nodded to tell him she'd do as he wished. He smiled softly then, leaning over and kissing her again.

"I'll see you soon, Georgia. Don't work yourself too hard, okay?" He asked softly as Georgia nodded.

"Take care of yourself Danny, and you know I'm here, any time of day you need me I can be there." Georgia stated as he sighed softly, nodding.

"Thanks Georgia." He stated, and it looked like he was about to leave, before he hesitated slightly. "Georgia, this thing with Rafe has really gotten me to think too, and I-I want to say this before it's too late to."

"Danny, you're talking as if you'll be next to war." Georgia stated lightly, but with a serious undertone.

"I love you." He stated quietly, but Georgia heard it all the same as she looked to him in surprise, before smiling softly.

"And I love you Daniel Walker." She smiled softly as he managed a small smile in return, leaning in to kiss her forehead before turning around for the last time, and leaving the building. Georgia felt as if she were on a cloud as she went back to her patient, but the feeling didn't last for long.

Seeing her soon turned into weeks without a single phone call, not a sign that Danny was still around. Georgia began to feel antsy, as she tried to contact him regularly, usually being told that he was busy, or was out. On the few occasions that she could get a hold of him, they never were able to talk for long. Georgia would ask if he would like to go for a walk, or to talk, and he would always decline. It felt like he was pushing her away, but she didn't want to admit it. She told herself every time their phone calls got shorter that he was just busy, and had his mind on a lot of things.

Little did she realize that one of those things was on one of her new found friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Once again, thank you to those who reviewed!

* * *

Georgia was awoken from the couch by giggles and laughter as they came through the front door. Sitting up, she looked towards the commotion, and saw Barbara, Billy, Red, and Betty walking in.

"Oh, hey Georgia!" Betty grinned as she saw her, and Georgia groaned slightly.

"What time is it?" She asked softly as Barbara popped her chewing gum, looking to the clock.

"It's nearly eight, honey, got somewhere you have to be?" Barbara grinned suddenly as she saw Betty giving her a warning look.

"Barb, don't you dare!" Betty frowned as Red seemed to understand, glaring slightly at Barbara too. Georgia and Red had become good friends through Betty during their time here so far, and treated her like a little sister. Billy had no idea what Barbara was going on about as he frowned in confusion, then looked to Georgia as his face brightened some.

"Hey! I remember you! Aren't you that nurse that tended to me a month or so back, for my cold?" Billy asked as Georgia nodded, and she could see Barbara frown deeply. Was that jealousy? What did she have to have the fit over? Georgia was happily in love with Danny, and he with her. "You were the one that Danny was dating for a while too." _Was_?

"What?" Georgia asked in confusion as Barbara smirked, and Betty frowned at the two more.

"Come on Georgia, let's get you up to bed, no need to listen to these two." She stated quickly as she ran around the couch, pulling her up.

"Wait, Betty. I've got to go back in, I only came home for a couple hours of sleep." Georgia stated tiredly. Without having Danny around, she had delved herself into her work, in hopes of having loads of time off for when Danny came around. Betty frowned as she shook her head, sighing softly in concern.

"You're overworking yourself!" Betty looked to Red for support, as he nodded as well. "Take the rest of the night off, sweetie. They aren't short on staff so much anymore, and you could use a rest." Georgia sighed as she shook her head.

"If I work hard now, and take extra shifts, then I can have loads of time off later on." _For Danny_. Georgia thought silently after, as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, hey Georgia!" Evelyn smiled softly as she walked in, and Georgia looked up to her. She frowned as she saw how nervous Evelyn suddenly looked.

"Hey, Evelyn. Are you okay?" Georgia asked softly as Evelyn laughed, and Georgia could definitely sense she was nervous. Evelyn waved her off slightly as she shook her head, making a beeline for the stairs up to the bedrooms. Georgia sighed as she shook her head, grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

* * *

Georgia sighed as she walked along the sidewalk, having come home only a few hours after her shift had started. She had collapsed in middle of checking over a sleeping patient, and the Doctor on duty had sent her away.

"_It could have been worse._" Georgia thought as she sighed softly, tucking her coat tighter around her. Tonight was a chilly November night, and Georgia couldn't wait to be home in her nice, warm, comfortable...

She had to shake herself awake again as her eyelids began to drop. Coming around the corner she could see the house, and something else that made her stop in her tracks. Evelyn was standing on the porch, in her night gown, with one Danny Walker. Georgia stiffened up slightly as she went to turn away, but frowned as she shook her head. What was she running from? Evelyn wouldn't betray her like that, and most certainly Danny wouldn't either. As she got closer, she started to hear a bit of their conversation.

"Listen, I was thinking maybe...I could come by sometime..." Danny trailed off as Evelyn frowned in confusion.

"You already do, well did, to see Georgia." She stated as he frowned slightly, and she held the handkerchief to her chest. Georgia could have sworn she saw his eyes follow her hands.

"If I gave you a call, could I come by?" He asked again, seeming to ignore Evelyn's previous statement as Georgia shook her head, willing back the tears. She couldn't fool herself any longer, and came walking up as Evelyn paled slightly, seeing her.

"Um, sorry to bother you two, I, uh, just needed to grab something, before, uh, going back to work." Georgia stated nervously as she kept her head down, walking straight by them both to the other door, going in. Why did she feel like she was intruding on a _moment_? Why was she the one cowering away, when she should be angry, shouting at the both of them.

"_I'm such a coward, and a wimp._" She thought miserably as she pretending to shuffle through the kitchen, stuffing something in her pocket. Georgia was never one for confrontation, and whenever one looked to be brewing, she avoided it completely. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do, knew that people would frown upon her for it, but she just couldn't help it. She turned around then, heading back outside with her head down still, and made a quick beeline around them. She felt tears prickling in her eyes as she heard both Evelyn and Danny calling her name, but didn't stop.

"Danny, you need to stop her! The Doctor had only rang in fifteen minutes ago saying he was sending her home." Evelyn stated with worry. "She had collapsed at work." Danny turned to look at Georgia's retreating back in worry as he nodded to Evelyn, going after her. Danny frowned in concern as he jogged to catch up with her, Georgia having not made it too far by the time he reached her.

"Georgia, wait, it's not what it sounded like at all. I just asked to call on Evelyn so we could rekindle our friendship, nothing more." He stated softly as Georgia felt herself blush. God, she had acted so stupid over nothing.

"I know Danny, I wasn't angry, I really do need to get to work." Georgia lied as she smiled softly, and he sighed in what seemed like relief.

"Okay, good." Danny smiled softly as he looked down to her, before smirking slightly. "I know you're not supposed to go back to work. Doctor called the house, and Evelyn told me about it." He stated in concern as he sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "Come on, let's get you home." He stated softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "We'll go out sometime soon, also, okay?" He promised as Georgia smiled softly, nodding. Something deep down though, was telling her it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Billy looked over as he heard Georgia walking into the house, and when he saw her she seemed content. He jumped slightly as Barbara kicked his leg, and he glared slightly, before she nodded her head to Georgia and he sighed in understanding. He shook his head slightly, instantly regretting having ever told Barbara what he had witnessed and heard.

"Don't Barbara, there's no need to be cruel." Billy stated strictly as she gave him a sour look. He couldn't understand what Barbara had against the girl.

"Hey Billy!" Barbara started loudly as Billy held in a groan. He knew that had caught Georgia's attention on the way by, and he could see she was with Betty and Red now too. "Tell me again how you saw Danny and Evelyn run into the parachute shed together after their romantic flight together." Barbara smirked as Georgia froze on the spot. Georgia swallowed as she tried to keep herself rational, looking over to Barbara. She felt Betty's arms wrap around her as the blonde glared at Barbara, and Red stepped out in front of both Betty and Georgia.

"Billy, you had be-be-better tell her to watch her mouth!" Red stated angrily as Billy sighed, handing his head slightly.

"Barb-" He was cut off by Barbara's nasty glare as he looked hopelessly up to Red.

"You heard some pretty incriminating noises coming from in there too, did you, Billy?" Barbara asked as Georgia's eyes filled with tears then, and she couldn't take it anymore. She ripped herself from Betty's hold, dashing up the stairs and to her room, flinging herself down on the bed. She heard shouting from downstairs, both female and male, before it suddenly stopped, and she heard heeled shoes coming up the stairs. A few seconds later she felt a small hand rubbing circles on her back as she sobbed uncontrollably into her pillow.

"Please tell me she's lying, Betty! Please!" Georgia exclaimed as she felt her heart being broken by every silent second. Red frowned as he looked in on the two girls, before growling angrily and turning, heading down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry, Georgia." Betty stated sadly as Georgia buried her face back in her pillow, her pained sobs muffled slightly.

"I'm so stupid! I should have known I'd never be good enough! It's all might fault!" Georgia sobbed as Betty frowned, shaking her head.

"Don't you dare say something like that! It's his fault for leaving such a great girl like you behind!" Betty stated crossly as she then leaned over, hugging Georgia. "What Danny's done is terrible, and not worth your tears!"

"Then why does it hurt so bad?" Georgia sniffled as she tried to stop her sobbing and Betty sighed softly.

"Because you love him." Betty replied as Georgia sniffled softly, hugging the pillow to her.

"Well then, I never want to love again!" Georgia exclaimed as Betty frowned, shaking her head slightly. She looked as if she was about to say something, but thought better of it as she just let Georgia cry instead.

Weeks passed and Georgia hadn't seen hide nor hair of Evelyn or Danny. She knew they were both avoiding her now, so she decided to do them the favor in turn. She buried herself with work at the hospital, the girls at the house hardly seeing her unless she was at home getting a couple hours of rest before her next shift. They all knew she was broken hearted, irrational and unreasonable at the moment, so said nothing to her, even as they saw her body slowly breaking down from lack of rest and stress. Red had come back the day after Georgia had leaned about Danny and Evelyn, his knuckles split and crusted over with blood. Betty had gasped as Georgia ran to get the med kit, and before coming back into the room she had listened to their conversation.

"He didn't even seem to care, Betty. I yelled at him, shook him, trying to make him see what he's done. By god, he looked guilty, but he never made an attempt at an apology." Red was able to say without a single stutter as Betty frowned, lightly touching his knuckles.

"You fought him?" She asked softly as Red nodded solemnly, obviously not proud about it.

"He said some things I couldn't let slide." Red stated softly. "He's not himself, hasn't been since Rafe." He added sadly as Betty sighed softly.

"Poor, Georgia." She whispered softly as she shook her head. Georgia decided to make her entrance then, acting oblivious to the fact that she had eavesdropped, and oblivious to their pitying looks.

They were now into the beginning of December, and Georgia was finishing her night shift at the hospital. Today was a special day, and even she wasn't going to dwell on the past month for it. Today was December 7th, and today was her twentieth birthday.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Georgia!

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope this chapter is good for another few!

* * *

Georgia groaned as she finally finished her last hour of her night shift at the hospital. It had been long and boring, nothing really happening to keep her active during the long hours so she wouldn't doze off. Looking out the window she could already see the sun rising, ready for the beautiful Sunday that laid ahead of her. A beautiful day for her twentieth birthday, where she would sleep, sleep, eat, then sleep some more. That's all she ever did anymore, ever since Danny had broken up with her. Fighting down another onslaught of tired tears, she let her aching feet shuffle to the door, her hand touching the handle as she went to push her way though.

"Lieutenant Brown!" Sighing she raised her head up slightly, closing her eyes and silently praying that this wasn't going to be what she thought it was. The new janitor was a young boy, and was completely clueless, always forgetting where stuff belonged, or where to find his supplies.

"Yes?" She asked, a little bitterly as she turned around, before biting back an embarrassed gasp. Before her she saw the amused look of the Doctor on duty as he smiled slightly.

"Sorry to bug you-" He began, chuckling slightly as Georgia quickly shook her head, holding up her hands slightly.

"No, no, it's alright! I'm sorry, I thought it might have been, well, that new janitor boy." She stated, embarrassment clear on her voice as she looked up to the middle aged man. He rose an eyebrow at her as he smirked.

"My wife would be glad to know my voice takes twenty-some-odd years off of my age." Doctor Paterson grinned as Georgia couldn't help laughing slightly. Doctor Paterson had always been a good natured, easy going person to get along with. "Actually, that's what I need to talk to you about." He added with a sigh, and Georgia could already see the regret in his eyes.

"What is it, Doctor?" Georgia asked with a concerned frown, willing to lend an ear for a few minutes if that's what he needed. As if sensing her conclusion the Doctor quickly let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that my youngest boy, Jimmy, is feeling pretty sick. My wife wants me home as soon as possible to look at him." He stated as he sighed. "Now, I know you've pulled some extra hours already as it is," He trailed off as Georgia could only feel the fatigue weigh down more on her shoulders. She had come in due to a shortage in staff four hours earlier than her twelve hour shift started. She had come in at four in the afternoon yesterday, and it was now six in the morning. "but I got a call about a boy on the Oklahoma who was mighty sick. Too sick to get to the hospital." Georgia bit back a groan, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Doctor Paterson, I-" Georgia began to protest, but the Doctor looked almost panicky as he held his hands up, as if motioning for her to listen.

"I can't send anyone else out there, you're the only one that can go, the only one I trust on this shift to be able to take care of the lad. Either that or the only one that isn't really busy." He added, though she knew he hadn't meant it in offense, just a statement of facts. "Can you just stop by quickly? To check up on him?" Georgia sighed as she looked up at the Doctor who was basically begging her at this point, and also had a little boy of his own who was sick and he needed to get home to. She pressed her hand to her forehead to steady her spinning vision slightly, before nodding. "Thank you!" The Doctor exclaimed as he looked about ready to hug her on the spot. Restraining himself, he swung his arms at his sides instead. "If it's anything more than you can handle, have them call the hospital and they will get a hold of me, alright?" He asked as Georgia nodded again, before slapping a small, yet exhausted smile on her face.

"Go on home to your boy, and I'll take care of everything. The Oklahoma, right?" She asked again, just to be sure.

"Yes, thanks again Lieutenant." The Doctor smiled widely before rushing down the hall. Georgia sighed as she followed him, but at a slower pace to gather her nursing supplies.

* * *

By the time Georgia had gotten her supplies together, and a taxi ride down to the Harbor, it was already well into the morning. Six-thirty, last she checked before boarding the Oklahoma. A boy around her age met her on deck, as he gave a curt nod, before turning around on his heel and leading her down into the quarters. He wasn't near as welcoming as Danny had been the first time she had seen him.

"_Not near as handsome either_." Georgia couldn't help but think with a small smile as a blush enveloped her features. Why was she always thinking about him? He had clearly said that he didn't love her anymore, so why couldn't she get him out of her head? It had been nearly a week and he was still breaking her heart. She was so distracted by her thoughts of Danny that she hadn't seen the boy in front of her stop. Yelping slightly in surprise, she blushed even deeper when the boy looked back at her, cracking a small smile as he rose an eyebrow at her. He turned to her then, before the close door as his eyes seemed to survey her, and she felt almost dirty. She remembered a time when she wished she could get any man to look at her the way that this boy was. Now she wanted to simply sink into the wall and hide as his eyes came back up to her face.

"So, are you doing anything after-" The boy began, still smirking arrogantly as Georgia quickly cut him off.

"Taken." She lied curtly as she stared at the door behind the boy, instead of at him.

"By who? A girl like you can't be stringing many guys around." Came a suddenly harsh reply as Georgia looked up at the boy's face in shock, seeing the charm instantly replaced with a snake.

"None of your business!" Georgia stated angrily as she flushed slightly. "Now are you going to show me to your sick comrade, or am I going to have to talk with your CO?" Georgia asked sharply as the boy scowled at her now, before opening the door. Georgia frowned as she walked by him into the room, seeing that she was in the sick ward for the battleship. Before she could step forward into the room though, she felt a swift hand slap her butt lightly. She stiffened up and blushed a deep red in indignant fury as she turned around sharply, about to chew the boy out. She was greeted with the steel door though, the boy having rushed off as soon as he had committed the assault. Sighing, she tried to calm herself, as she saw only one bed filled within the whole ward. Heading to the bed, she quickly pressed her hand to his forehead, checking for a fever as the man shivered under the covers. Fever, check. Georgia bit back a groan as she opened her nursing bag to grab her stethoscope.

It was going to be a long morning. Happy Birthday Georgia.

* * *

Georgia sighed as she packed up the last of her things in her nursing bag. She had been sitting there for almost forty-five minutes with the boy, and luckily his fever had begun to go down once she had given him some medicine.

"How is he?" Came a stern male voice from behind her suddenly, as Georgia jumped in surprise, being used to only hearing herself and the boy shivering under the blankets still. Turning around sharply, she saw a man in uniform, instantly knowing he was the Captain.

"His fever is breaking slowly but surely." Georgia smiled slightly as she nodded, still looking tired from the lack of rest she had attained within the last couple days. "He should be at least able to eat within the next couple days, but keep on forcing him to drink water. That's what is important." She ordered lightly as the Captain nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you..." The Captain trailed off, as Georgia filled in for him.

"Lieutenant Brown." She answered as she sighed softly, moving from the bed.

"Lieutenant Brown?" The Captain questioned as she walked towards him. She looked up at him curiously, as if waiting for a question. "Is that your's?" He asked as he smirked slightly, pointing to the bed. Georgia groaned as she turned around, grabbing her stethoscope and quickly wrapping it around her neck, hooking it there so it wouldn't fall off.

"Thank you Captain." Georgia nodded as the Captain smiled in return, before gesturing for her to move through first. Georgia smiled politely as she did so, moving out into the hall and waiting for the Captain to close the door. Once he had they both began to walk back through the halls quietly, and up onto the deck.

"So Smith is going to be fine then? You are certain?" The Captain asked again as Georgia winced at the sudden onslaught of light, raising her hand over her eyes to block out the sun.

"Positive. Is he new here?" She asked as the Captain nodded. "Then what he probably had to start out with was sea sickness. Then as he didn't drink anything, most likely thinking it would only upset his stomach more, and the sea sickness got worse." She stated as she sighed, looking out onto the Harbor. "You should know better than me what dehydration can do to someone who is new to the sea." She stated as she smiled slightly. The Captain sighed as he nodded.

"I'll make sure myself then, that he gets lots of fluids through the day and night." He stated as he gripped the rail of the ship, looking out onto the Harbor himself. Everything was strangely quiet, all that could be heard were faint voices and the slapping of small waves against the hulls of the boats. It was a perfect Sunday morning.

"What the-" The Captain suddenly spoke up, frowning as he looked towards the horizon. Georgia frowned as she looked in the direction he was. In the distance dozens of little black dots could be seen, obviously planes. "I didn't know the flyboys practiced this early on Sundays." He stated in wonderment as Georgia slowly shook her head.

"They don't." She stated, looking nervously to the quickly approaching dots as she could now tell the outlines. "And those sure as hell don't look like our planes as well!" She exclaimed as she paled. The Captain scoffed slightly.

"I can't even see them from here. Who else's planes would they be if not ours?" He asked as he sighed, stepping from one foot to the other. "Still, I think I'm going to head up and check things out myself." He stated as he quickly bowed his cap. "One of my men will see you safely to shore, thanks again for your help Lieutenant." He stated quickly before moving off. Georgia frowned as she heard the roaring become steadily louder, the planes getting closer. Looking closer she noticed something sticking out of the bottoms of one of the planes, and she frowned as she tried to figure out just exactly what it could be. Looking back around the deck, she noticed as everyone else was suddenly at a stand still, looking in mild fascination. The stunned awe didn't last for long, when a ship near them bursted into flame suddenly, the shockwaves shaking the Arizona as Georgia screamed, holding tightly onto the railing. She paled in realization to what the forms were that had been hanging out of the planes.

They were bombs.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Georgia!

* * *

OMG! I love you guys! I've nearly doubled in reviews from my last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you to those who reviewed! I was beginning to think this was going to turn into a dead end story, but you guys have helped make it come back! Thank you!

* * *

Georgia ran as she screamed again, hearing the bullets follow her across the deck. Her screams were died out though, as the men's orders and battle cries were heard above everything else. She could almost feel the bullets just missing her by inches, see them ricocheting around her. Suddenly the boat lurched from under her feet, and she went flying, landing back down on the deck hard. Groaning she held her head in her hands, moving into a fetal position as she did, her ears ringing from the explosion. A couple pairs of hands grabbed her arms, hauling her to her feet as they ran with her across the deck. The deck which was beginning to tip slightly under her feet. That could've been due to a possible concussion at the same time though, so Georgia didn't pay much mind to it.

"We're sinking! We're sinking!" Georgia heard someone crying over the crowd as she paled, feeling the deck tip even more. She shook her head slightly as the men let her go, and looked up, seeing the railing at the high end of the boat. Making a mad dash for it, she gripped on tightly as she felt the deck now nearly gone from under her feet.

"Oh my god!" Georgia screamed in fright as she held on for dear life, the boat soon tipping to a ninety degree angle. Some of the stronger men pulled themselves up and over the railing, climbing onto the bottom of the Oklahoma as she tipped. Others just held on, hoping to make a safe landing if they waited. Then some let go before it was safe, crashing into the chains and other objects on the boat before they hit the water. It was then that she thought of something terrifying. The boat created suction as it sank!

"We need to jump!" Georgia yelled to the men who were hanging onto the railing still. She gulped as she hung on tightly, the ship slowly lowering from it's ninety degree angle. Her shoes fell off, and she paled as she watched for the longest time till they hit the water.

"I can't swim!" Came the boy's voice from beside her as she looked over to him, trying to appear calm.

"We need to jump!" She exclaimed again as some of the men around her took her heed. Both her and the boy beside her watched as they plummeted into the water feet first, and she sighed in relief seeing their heads pop back up. Looking around she realized that the boy was the only one close enough to her to be able to hear, to be able to save. Georgia winced as another bomb went off in the distance, but it was close enough to feel the shockwaves. Either that, or it was the boat moving beneath them.

"Jump!" She ordered the boy, the boat already beginning it's slow decent into the water till her feet were beginning to angle out away from their bodies.

"I can't swim!" He yelled, completely terrified as he watched the men below in the water. She noticed many were paddling with all their might, while others were standing still, trying to help those they could before it became too dangerous to stay near the sinking ship. What the young man was looking at though, were those that were floating face down in the water. Those that had obviously drowned. "OH GOD! I can't SWIM!" The young man belted out as he cried unashamedly beside her, still holding fast to the rails. Georgia had to get him to let go, there wasn't much time left.

"Listen to me!" Georgia screamed to the hysterical boy beside her as the ship continued to tilt dangerously. She could feel her own fingers slipping steadily as it did. "You are going to be fine! I'll be there and I'll help you swim! But you need to let go now!" She yelled, knowing that if they waited for the ship to reach the water, the suction caused from the sinking would tow them under, and they'd never be able to swim out of it. Georgia groaned slightly as she reached out her hand, using the other to hold her weight up, and with surprising ease, ripped his one hand from the railing, holding it tightly in her's.

"Now on three we jump, okay?" The boy shook his head, but Georgia wasn't going to give him much choice in the matter. With her weight and a sudden drop, the boy would let go anyway, because he wouldn't be able to hold onto both of them. "One, two...THREE!" Georgia let go, and as expected the boy didn't. She held fast to his hand, and in a matter of seconds he was forced to let go as they plummeted to the water below. Georgia was instantly stunned as they hit the water, it was colder then she ever remembered it being this time of year. It took her a few minutes to finally realize that she was indeed, underwater, and that boy still had a tight hold on her hand. Kicking with all her might and using her open arm, she charged for the surface. Gasping as her head popped above the water, she quickly pulled the boy up as well, who was coughing and sputtering as he quickly took hold of her, nearly dragging her under again.

"You're safe! Just float!" Georgia gasped as she held both of them up above the water. She grimaced as she tasted oil in her mouth along with salt water. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?!"

"Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!" The boy cried in hysterics as he did anything but float.

"I'm not going to leave you sweetheart! Now help me out here and swim with me!" Georgia exclaimed as she once again tried to sound calm for the boy, gasping as she could already feel some of the suction coming from the ship. "Kick!" She yelled as she situated him on her back, and she began to swim for all she was worth away from the sinking Oklahoma. "Kick! Kick or we're going under!" She yelled as she noticed he hadn't done as she ordered him to. The fear of drowning brought him back, as he started kicking rapidly with her.

"I'm kicking, I'm kicking!" The boy yelled over the bombing and gunfire as Georgia breathed heavily, feeling the suction on her legs lessen as they got further away from the ship. Looking ahead she saw what was a miracle in all this madness. It was an unharmed and empty lifeboat floating ahead of them, about ten yards away.

"Come on, I'm going to get you to that life boat!" She yelled over the chaos as the boy looked up, seeing it ahead and began to kick even harder. They reached it soon enough as the boy hauled himself in first, laying on the bottom and breathing heavily as he did. He was grateful to be out of the water, but it didn't last for long. Jumping when he heard the gunshots, he quickly leaned over the boat, holding his hand out for her to grab.

"Get in!" He yelled as he ducked when bullets flew by them. Georgia screamed as she cowered against the boat, feeling something hot graze her side as she did. She looked down to the water as the gunfire passed, paling slightly as she saw blood splotching under the water. Wincing she placed her hand on the wound, sighing when she discovered it wasn't bad, that the bullet must have just grazed her.

"Get in!" The boy yelled again as he held out his hand to her. Shaking her head quickly, she moved away from the boat.

"Go and find those who are injured in the water and bring them to safety! Tell everyone to line the men who are wounded in rows along the docks! I'm going to do what I can out here! Now go!" She yelled, the boy looking at her as if she was crazy.

"You're hurt!" He protested as she pushed the boat away from her, so he couldn't reach in and grab her. She knew if he tried that she wouldn't be able to fight him off.

"It's only a scratch, I'll be fine!" She stated evenly as she glared at the boy slightly. "Now go!"

"You're crazy!" He yelled, but was searching for the paddles as he did. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"JUST GO!" Georgia yelled as she turned around, swimming back towards the men who were floating around the now destroyed battleships. She gasped as she saw the Arizona completely capsized and sinking slowly, knowing that there were men still inside of that battleship.

"Dear God, please help us!" Georgia muttered before she moved ahead to the body that was nearest to her, turning the man over and pronouncing him dead as soon as she did. She heard a roaring noise coming from behind and getting louder. Turning around she saw it was another Jap plane shooting along the water surface, and screamed. Quickly ducking under the water she used the floating body as a shield, screaming out underwater again as she watched the smokey lines appear from the bullets that barely missed her. Only until she couldn't hold her breath any longer, did she surface. Gasping in air she looked around again, seeing some men that had been alive only moments before, dead and floating face down in the water. Fresh blood pooled around her as she fought the urge to gag and the urge to try and swim out of it. She swam towards the nearest bunch of men, seeing them huddling in a circle around something.

"Let me through!" Georgia yelled as she saw bodies floating in the middle. The men, surprised to see her, continued to stay around their fallen comrade in shock before Georgia pushed them aside. She could tell instantly that two were dead, with bullet wounds to the heads, but three of them floated there, moaning and groaning in pain. She went to the nearest one, seeing his hand covering something on his stomach. She tried to pry the hand away, but the man held fast, not letting go.

"You need to let me see!" Georgia shouted as she once again pulled, and the man relented. She paled as she saw the gushing and torn wound on his side, looking as if it had been sliced by a piece of cable. Looking around quickly, she grabbed onto the shoulder of one of the men still swimming. "I need your jacket!" She exclaimed as the skipper quickly nodded, tearing his jacket off as fast as he could. "Now press that to his wound and keep pressure on it, no matter how much it may hurt him!" She ordered as the boy nodded, obviously still stunned from the attack. She gently grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the wounded officer, taking his hand that had held the jacket and bunching the material up on the wounded man's side. "Hold it there, like this!" She stated as she pressed down firmly and the stunned boy nodded again. Georgia screamed again slightly as she heard a bomb go off somewhere near them, and bullets flying by them as another couple Jap planes flew overhead. Looking up, she saw them fly by, before turning around again and circling the area. During the short time she knew she had she swam her way over to another of the wounded that was floating within the circle, see he was badly burned. There wasn't much she could do for him out here, as she went to grab for the stethoscope that was usually seen hanging around her neck. By what she considered to be a pure miracle, the thing was still attached around her neck.

"It hurts! Oh god, help me, it hurts so bad!" The man in front of her cried as one of his fellow navy officers held him above water.

"I know it does sweetheart! I know!" Georgia paled as she brushed some of his hair back. She bit her lip to hold back another scream as she heard bullets flying over head, but instead of hearing men's cries...she heard their cheers. The men beside her began to holler and shoot their fists in the air, as smiles stretched across their faces. Gasping she looked up as she saw two of their own planes facing off the slowly disappearing Japs.

"Yeah! P-40's!" One of the men shouted as Georgia sighed in relief.

"There's our boys!" Another man yelled out as Georgia felt her spirits lift, seeing the planes take down one of the Japs. She looked over to the men around her then, grabbing their attention.

"Hey!" She yelled as some looked over to her. "Get as many of the wounded as you can and start swimming for life boats or the docks. When you get there, line them up in rows as you will be directed! Now move!" She yelled as she began to swim towards the docks herself.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Georgia!

* * *

OMG! 16 REVIEW!! I'm so happy!! Thank you again for your support everyone!

* * *

Georgia frowned as she raised her hand, gently lowering the eyelids of another man that had just died in her arms. She had only just been able to start an hour ago, and already she had lost thirteen men. Thirteen men whose blood was on her skirt, her shirt, her shoes...her hands. Quickly getting up she looked around, brushing some of the brown hair off of her sweaty forehead. So many men were screaming in pain, bleeding and dying on the docks with no one other than her to help them.

"Lieutenant Brown!" Came a cry from down the row as Georgia turned, limping towards the call. She hadn't realized it when she had been in the water, but she must've sprained her ankle when she had fallen on the deck of the Oklahoma when it was hit by the bomb. Kneeling down beside the man she saw his tear filled eyes, her gut dropping as she then looked down to the patient. His eyes stared right back up at her, blue and lifeless. There was an unearthly feeling about people who have just died. You look into their eyes, and there isn't any gleam, or spark. When you look into a dead person's eyes, it's like they're just not there anymore.

"Seeing death cannot be explained, it can only be felt." Georgia remembered her mother once saying to her as she sighed, now knowing what she meant.

"Please, he's my baby brother ma'am. There's something you can do, isn't there?" The man cracked up as he held onto the dead boys hand tightly. Looking up she knew her eyes held all the answers, as the man began to sob unashamedly in front of her. "There's gotta be something!" He began, hysterical as Georgia silently shook her head, reaching up and beginning to close his eyes. The man's hand suddenly reached out, snatching her wrist hard as Georgia winced, looking back at the man. He held a crazy look in his eyes as he shoved her hand away, pulling his brother to his chest and rocking slightly.

"Don't do that to Bobby." He cried as he rocked with his brother. "Bobby's afraid of the dark." He sobbed as Georgia could only nod, feeling her own eyes well up with tears. Quickly wiping her eyes she stood back up, before turning from the scene as her heart wrenched with ever sob she heard coming from the man. Quickly limping over to one of the Lieutenants still standing, she sighed.

"There aren't enough vehicles to get everyone down to the hospital in time." She stated as she bit her lip, knowing she had to make this decision on her own. That men were going to die because of her. Looking around, she saw some white material left from a canvas of some sort. "Do you have a knife?" She asked as the Lieutenant looked at her weird, but nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Brown." She greeted quickly as he sighed.

"Lieutenant Danvers." He dug into his pants pockets, pulling out a simple pocket knife, as Georgia took it and began to shred up the material into stripes.

"Both you and I are going to have to go around and separate those who are going to make it from those who aren't. Then we'll have to separate the criticals to be taken to the hospital first." She stated as she handed him a handful or stripes. "Those who aren't going to make it..." She trailed off as Danvers nodded in understanding, before looking around.

"David!" The man called out suddenly, as a boy came running over. He had some minor burns, but other than that he looked like he would be fine.

"Yes, sir?" He asked as Georgia knew what Danvers wanted, handing the boy the knife.

"Cut this white canvas into stripes, gather those who can to help you, then distribute them to either myself of Lieutenant Brown." He ordered as the boy nodded before saluting. He quickly turned to his task as Georgia handed Danvers an arm load of stripes and carried her own.

* * *

Back At The Hospital

Everything was a blur to her, screaming patient after screaming patient. Blood was everywhere on her, and burned skin seemed to be imprinted in her mind. She was tired both mentally and physically. Evelyn sighed as she made her way through the halls, her mind on everything and anything at this point. Every single stretcher that came in made her heart leap in her throat, thinking that this one could be Rafe, or that one could be Danny. Her eyes water at the thought of seeing either of them bloodied, scared or burned and dying as she had seen many of the men. She quickly made her way through the halls with the IVs, turning around and feeling her knees weaken instantly at the sight. It was Rafe and Danny! Rafe rushed forward as he saw her start to go down, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her close as he held her fatigued body up from the ground. Rafe's eyes were soft with concern as she looked up to him, smiling slightly.

You're safe her eyes seemed to tell him as he nodded, smiling slightly in return.

Yeah, of course I am his own eyes translated as he sighed. I love you, Evelyn

You came back this time

Of course I came back!

God I love you Rafe!

I love you-

"Evelyn!" Danny voice cried out from behind Rafe, as Evelyn paled slightly, looking behind to his worried chocolate eyes, then back to Rafe's. She refrained from crying right then and there as she saw his eyes looking hard and unfeeling towards her. She had hurt him, and badly.

"Danny! You're safe!" Evelyn exclaimed as she smiled, seeming to nearly faint again in relief as he rushed forward this time, Rafe having let her go, and wrapped his strong arms around her as well. He buried his face in her neck, taking in a deep breath as he did so, no words describing how happy he was to see her alive. Evelyn, meanwhile, looked back to Rafe with apologetic eyes, to which he could only shake his head at. What the hell had he been doing?! Evelyn betrayed him, and Evelyn loves Danny now, not him! He looked up to the scene again, his heart breaking as he sighed.

"What can we do?" He asked gruffly as Danny broke away from her, cupping her face in his hands and looking over her in concern. She looked so tired.

"We need blood, come on." She stated quietly as she broke from Danny's hold, leading them into another room where she handed the IVs off to Sandra. "Sit down in those chairs." She ordered lightly as she went around and picked up the needles, tubing and the coke bottles that would be used to capture the blood. Danny watched her tired legs carry her around the room, something beginning to nag at the back of his dazed mind, but it wouldn't come forth.

"How long have you been working?" He asked instead in concern as she poked Rafe with the needle, then ran over and set the tube in the coke bottle.

"Nearly seven hours now. I came down just after the attack happened." She stated as she sighed, and both men looked at her in concern.

"You should rest." Danny spoke up softly as he winced slightly when she stuck him with the needle.

"I can't, too many men are here and in need of help." Evelyn stated as she sighed tiredly, before paling as she heard the man behind her giving prayer to a dying sailor. That's why she needed to keep going, to keep that from happening to those who have a chance.

"You won't be any help to them if you're too tired to even see straight." Rafe sighed as Danny looked over at him sharply. His eyes went wide suddenly as the thing that had been nagging him finally broke through.

"Georgia! Where is she?" Danny asked as he looked to Evelyn, and she looked away from him. He could feel his gut drop instantly as he realized she wasn't going to meet his eyes. "Oh god." Danny mumbled as both grief and guilt dropped on his shoulders at once. He had cheated on her, yelled at her, made her think he didn't love her anymore.

"Dear god, that's the last thing she'll ever know, ever think!" Danny thought as he fought to keep back the tears. "That I didn't love her anymore." Evelyn saw the look on his face as she couldn't help but feel a small amount of relief at first.

"He still loves her!" She thought as she then looked to Rafe. "Which means that Rafe and I could really be together!" Then she paled. "Oh god, the baby! No! What am I going to do?!" She thought desperately, before it hit her. Danny thought that Georgia was dead.

"We haven't seen her at the hospital, and I haven't seen her..." Evelyn trailed off as Danny looked up to her, almost hopeful.

"Lieutenant Stewart?" Came a tired voice from behind her as she turned around quickly, seeing Doctor Paterson.

"Yes, Doctor, what do you need me to do?" She asked as he smiled slightly at her.

"To rest, things are slowing down some, and you could use a half hour or so to just sit." He stated as Evelyn sighed, before nodding.

"Doctor, have you seen Lieutenant Brown?" Evelyn asked as she could see Danny snap his attention to the Doctor, listening intently. The Doctor frowned as he looked to her.

"She didn't come back?" He asked as Evelyn looked at him with concern.

"Come back from where?" She asked, feeling like a bucket of ice had been dropped in her stomach. Sighing again, the Doctor ran a bloody hand through his hair.

"I sent her down to the Harbor, aboard the Oklahoma to see to a young man who was too sick to get to the hospital." The Doctor frowned deeply as he shook his head. "There's a very good possibility that she was there during the attack." Danny froze as he remembered seeing battleship row from his plane, the fires and the bodies floating in the water. Dear god, she could have never survived that! He lowered his head into his one hand as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, not willing to let the tears go in front of Evelyn and Rafe as he took deep breaths.

"God Georgia, I'm so sorry! I love you, always have and I never meant to hurt you like I did!" Danny thought, but knew it would do no good as he fought back a sob at his next thought. She had died thinking the exact opposite, that he didn't care for her at all. He heard heavy footsteps enter the room then.

"We've got men trapped everywhere in the harbor." Came the voice as Danny looked up, frowning. "We need help from anybody that can move." He added, before dashing out. Danny looked over to Rafe as they nodded to one and other. They could reach a truce, if not just for this.

* * *

Georgia fought another dizzy spell as she took a deep breath, trying to keep her stomach from lurching. The man who she was kneeling by wasn't going to make it. He had been hit with a steel fragment, which was currently lodged in his mid-section. Georgia knew if she were to pull it out, he'd bleed to death, that the steel was the only thing keeping him alive for the short amount of time that he had. Quickly tying a white strip around his arm, she moved to the next man who was holding his arm. It was a bullet wound, and nothing too serious so she moved on. Standing up, she looked to two young soldiers standing nearby. She limped over to them, sighing heavily before speaking.

"Listen, I need you to take those who have the white stripes on their arms and lay them over there." She pointed to the ever growing rows of dying or dead men on the other side of the docks. "Those with the white stripes aren't going to make it." She added solemnly, as they only nodded before moving to their assigned task. She groaned as she felt another dizzy spell come over her, holding her hand to her forehead. She was so tired, having not slept in nearly two days due to her sixteen hour extended night shift at the hospital, and then this.

"Georgia!" She suddenly heard being cried over the crowd as she frowned in confusion. Everyone so far had referred to her as Lieutenant Brown, and that voice sounded familiar. "Georgia!" She heard cried again as she turned around this time, gasping as she saw a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Danny?!" Georgia yelled in relief as she finally collapsed onto her knees, feeling the fatigue hit her all at once. Looking up she watched as he raced towards her, and in no time felt herself wrapped in his familiar arms, holding onto her tightly.

"Oh god Georgia, I thought you had died!" Danny exclaimed as he shook slightly, pulling her closer to him and burying his face in her hair slightly. "When I had heard that you had been here during the attack, and after seeing all the damage from the sky, I didn't know what to think!" Georgia clung to him as she couldn't fight her tears anymore, tears of pain and exhaustion.

"Danny, I was so scared!" Georgia cried as she buried her face in his chest, holding onto him tightly. "So many men were dying around me, and bombs were going off everywhere!" Georgia exclaimed as she sobbed. "When the boat tipped I thought I was done for!"

"You were on the Oklahoma during the attack ?!" Danny paled as he held her even more tightly. On the way down they had heard about how the Oklahoma had been bombed and capsized, leaving men trapped within her. Georgia gasped suddenly as she ripped herself from him, wiping her tears away.

"You-you need to get to the Oklahoma, there are men still alive in there!" She exclaimed as Danny nodded quickly.

"That's why we were brought here." He stated as he frowned, looking behind her and seeing all the men laying on the docks in rows, hundreds of them just lying there moaning and groaning in pain, or dead. "Did you do all this by yourself?" He asked in slight awe as Georgia shook her head.

"No, of course not. Men that were able helped me to get everyone organized and some have helped me with the wounded as well." Georgia sighed as she tried to get up, but winced when she put pressure on the wrong ankle, and fell back into the dock.

"Woah, slow down. You look even more tired than Evelyn." Danny stated as he gently caught her arms. Georgia bit her lip suddenly as everything came back to her. All the hurt that he had caused, how he really didn't love her anymore.

"I'm fine!" Georgia grumbled as she got back up, this time on the good ankle. She wobbled slightly as she stood, but took a deep breath and regain her balance before she could fall again.

"Listen, Georgia-" Danny began, but Georgia held her hand up to him, to signal for him to stop.

"No, you need to go and help those trapped in the harbor. This isn't the time, and believe me, I got what you said loud and clear the first time." Georgia bit out as she turned from him, walking back over to the rows of injured men. Danny flinched slightly, knowing he had deserved that as he turned around, surprised to see Rafe there with a raised eyebrow.

"Geeze Danny, you've got two girls on your string now?" Rafe asked as Danny scowled at him.

"It's not like that Rafe!" He growled as he pushed past him angrily, making his way to the boat that would take them out to the Oklahoma. Rafe sighed as he looked back to the chubby nurse Danny had been holding onto early.

"Don't worry miss, I know exactly how you feel." Rafe muttered to himself, before following Danny to the boat.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Georgia

* * *

Heh, this chapter kinda got outta hand for me, so it's very long. Loved the reviews guys and please keep submitting them!

* * *

Georgia sighed as she sat out on the back porch of the home, looking out at the harbor and the flames that still licked upwards with the smoke. It was only a hour ago that she had been dismissed to rest, some of the rested nurses and doctors having been able to make it down to the docks. By the time they had gotten there though, most of the men were either at the hospital or dead. Georgia had been reluctant to leave, until the Doctor ordered her to, and she couldn't go against it. When she arrived back at the residential house, she had seen Sandra asleep on the couch, Evelyn already upstairs in bed and Barbara mindlessly staring at the coffee that had been in her hands.

Georgia had long ago changed into some comfortable pants and a blouse, having had a shower to wash all the blood off. The water had run red nearly the entire time as she cleaned and bandaged her own wound, getting a closer look at it as she did. It wasn't deep enough to worry about stitches, but it was going to leave a scar along her side. Another deformity.

"What's happening?" Georgia questioned herself quietly as she stared out blankly towards the harbor, resting her head on her knees. The sun was setting in the distance, causing the skies to go blood red, and Georgia couldn't help but morbidly agree with the implications. Today had been a bloody day, many people had died, people who were never coming back.

"War's happening." Came a male voice from behind her as she jumped, turning around and seeing someone she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Georgia asked as she frowned slightly, turning towards the man. His green eyes seemed to look down at her knowingly, as he ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"I'm Rafe." He stated as he sighed, sitting down on the steps next to her. Georgia's eyes widened in realization.

"You were the man that Evelyn had thought died. God, she was so upset after that for months. That was until..." Georgia trailed off as she saw his eye's soften in hurt, her's mirroring his green ones almost exactly as she looked back down to her knees.

"Until Danny got with her, yeah, I know, don't worry." Rafe let out a cold chuckle as Georgia felt her heart ache again. "I suppose you and him were an item before he got together with Evelyn."

"As far as I knew we were an item as he got involved with Evelyn." Georgia couldn't help but admit bitterly as she continued to look coldly at her knees. "We were still dating even as those two were getting involved, or, at least, I thought we were." Georgia sighed as she reached over, plucking a long stem of grass from beside the step.

"Yeah well, try coming back to that after nearly dying. Try coming back and finding that the one thing that you loved most, the one thing that kept you alive all that time during those near death experiences, was taken away from you by your best friend." Rafe growled as he looked out to the harbor, but he wasn't really seeing it as he ranted.

"Well, look at it this way, at least it wasn't apparently your fault that they cheated on you." Georgia sighed as she broke the grass into little pieces, before opening her palm and letting them drift out of it by the wind. Rafe looked over to her, smirking slightly as he sighed.

"I guess we both have the same problem then." He stated as Georgia looked up to him, frowning slightly as she waited for him to continue. "We're both in love with people that don't want us any more."

"That isn't true!" Another voice barked at them from behind as Georgia jumped, turning around and seeing Evelyn glaring down at Rafe. "We thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not now, am I?" Rafe growled a he stood up, looking at her.

"Danny was there for me! He took care of me after I was right near to death from grieving for you!" Evelyn cried as Georgia frowned, getting up and starting away from the couple. She had no right to witness this, and she had no desire to either. Limping back into the house, she made a quick skirt for the front door this time, before paling as she saw the person who was standing outside of it.

"Danny." She whispered as she shook her head, seeing him open the screen door and make his way into the house. She turned around quickly, limping as fast as she could towards the stairs.

"Georgia! Wait!" Danny exclaimed as he grabbed her arm, turning her back around to face him.

"Evelyn is in the backyard, and I'm going to bed." Georgia sighed as she turned around and made to step up the stairs. He held fast to her arm though, turning her back around to face him again.

"I need to talk to you, not Evelyn." Danny frowned as he looked to her. Georgia shook her head slightly as she fought back tears.

"No Danny, please, just let me go!" She exclaimed as she turned away from him, unwilling to allow him to see her cry. He pulled her to him though, resting her head against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, holding her to him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Georgia, I never meant to hurt you like I did." Danny stated gruffly as Georgia gripped onto the front of his shirt tightly.

"Yes you did!" Georgia sobbed as she yanked herself away from him, glaring up at him. "You wouldn't have done it if you didn't want to hurt me!"

"You weren't there when I needed you Georgia!" Danny argued as he glared down at her in return. "I was hurting and Evelyn was the only one there that I could talk to. You were too busy for me!"

"That isn't true!" Georgia sobbed as she shook her head. "I tried to make time for you! I'd call you every single time that I wasn't at work, asking if you wanted to go for a walk or if you wanted to go out and talk! But you always told me no!" Georgia yelled as she balled her fists at her sides, her sobs dying down some as she felt the anger boiling up within her.

"Because Evelyn was the only one that I could truly be with!" Danny yelled as he instantly regretted his words, seeing the look of hurt on her face.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't die today so you and Evelyn could live happily ever after!" Georgia cried as she turned on her heel, racing up the stairs. Danny winced as he heard her door slam shut, feeling as if he had been socked in the gut with what she had said. He groaned as he went over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a coke. As he closed the fridge, his eye landed on the calendar that was nailed to the wall beside it. Everything was in Evelyn's writing. He sighed as he opened the bottle, taking a long swig while reading what was written down. He nearly choked on the pop as he saw what was labeled on December the seventh. Georgia's Birthday.

"God I'm such a jerk." Danny groaned as he finished off his coke, before heading out the door. Looking back he sighed heavily at what he saw.

Evelyn was in Rafe's arms as they sat on the back porch swing. He was alone now, and it was all his fault.

* * *

The night came swiftly for Georgia, but sleep evaded her constantly. She sighed as she got up, limping quietly out of her room. She hadn't changed out of her clothes from earlier that evening, being too drained to do anything else but lay there for hours after she had finally stopped crying. She walked down the hallway, looking in the open doors as she passed them. As she passed one of the last two rooms, she couldn't help but smile slightly. There Evelyn laid with Rafe's arms around her, looking in complete bliss. She frowned soon enough though, when she remembered just how much Evelyn really did contribute to her and Danny's mess of a relationship, even if she hadn't meant to. Sighing softly again, she moved on, frowning as she heard sobbing coming from the end room. Betty's room, but it didn't sound like Betty at all. Looking in, she paled slightly as she saw Red. She didn't dwell on that fact that he was in there, crying, so much as the fact that Betty's bed was...empty. Walking in slowly so as to not startle him, Georgia looked around, seeing if maybe Betty really was there, she just hadn't seen her. Paling even more when she didn't find anything, she looked back to Red who was currently kneeling before Betty's bed, still sobbing as quietly as he could muster. Georgia walked up behind him, silent tears falling down her face as she finally was able to see.

Betty had died during the attack.

Georgia placed a hand on Red's head as her eyes once again grew sore, having cried more than she had ever in her life in this one day. Red jumped as he felt her hand on his head, staying on his knees as he looked up to her slowly, his eyes red and swollen. To him it didn't matter that she was here, that he hardly knew who she was. Only that she was here to share the grief with him as he turned around slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her stomach, much like a child would. Georgia fought back a sob as she cradled his head to her stomach with one arm, using the other hand to run through his hair soothingly. He seemed to only sob harder as she could feel the middle of her blouse becoming damp rather quickly. She suddenly heard the front door open and close, the girls having obviously forgotten to lock it that night. Hearing the footsteps coming up the stairs, she turned to watch the doorway, wondering who could be coming into their house this late at night. She was brought back to Red, though, as he squeezed her waist tightly with his arms, his sobs becoming more hysterical as Georgia continued to run her fingers through his hair, letting him know that he wasn't alone.

"Shhhhh, Red, shhhhh. I know it hurts, I know." Georgia whispered softly in hopes to try and calm his sobbing as well as her own tears before they woke the whole house.

"Red?" Came a voice from the doorway, as Georgia stiffened, knowing exactly who it was. She looked over, her eyes still wet as she saw Danny's concerned ones looking back towards her, then to Red.

"Betty-Betty-Betty!" Red sobbed as Georgia held him tightly, shaking her head as Danny frowned in question, letting him know that Betty didn't make it. He walked in then, turning his full attention to his friend as he kneeled down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If you can take him and put him in bed, then I'll go and find something that'll help him sleep." Georgia whispered to Danny as he bit his lip in concern, nodding. Georgia gently shifted Red over into Danny's arms, seeing him lifting Red to sit on the bed before she left the room. Limping into the bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet, finding the medicine that she would use during the nights that she couldn't sleep. If a sip of this knocked her clean out, it should at least help Red slowly go to sleep. Quickly she closed the cupboard, and made her way back to Betty's room, Betty's old room, she realized as she felt a new onslaught of tears. Quickly fighting them away, she walking briskly into the room, seeing a spoon by the washing stand and quickly picking it up as she walked over to the bed. Danny sat on the edge, holding Red's hand as he laid back, his sobbing having come to only hiccups in the few minutes that Georgia was gone. She didn't know how Danny did it, but she was grateful. She came up behind Danny, looking down at Red as he stared back up at her in confusion, seeing the bottle in her hands.

"This will help you sleep, Red, okay?" She asked as she looked down to him, seeing him nod. She could sense a bit of apprehension as Danny moved off of the bed, so she could sit down. "It's going to be alright Red, I won't let this stuff hurt you." She stated, not really even knowing what she was saying at this point. She was just so tired. Easily pouring the fluid into the spoon, she reached forward, cupping the back of his head gently as she pulled him up some, getting him to take the spoonful before laying his head back down. Standing up, she turned to Danny, who was looking intently at Red as his eyes slowly closed and he was in a slumber.

"He shouldn't have any nightmares with this stuff. Should be able to get a good sleep." Georgia stated as she sighed tiredly, beginning to shuffle her way out of the room, past Danny. Suddenly, her swollen ankle gave way, as she let out a small cry, leaning against the doorway. Not long after she felt a pair of hands, one on each arm as warm air flittered across her ear.

"Woah, take it easy there." Danny's usual calm voice breathed as she shook slightly, feeling as if her heart was being ripped out, even by that simple gesture of concern. It made her actually believe that he still cared for her, when she knew it was the exact opposite.

"I'm fine." She stated stubbornly as she tried to put some weight on her sprained ankle, wincing when she couldn't. To her utmost humiliation, she heard Danny chuckling behind her.

"Quit being so stubborn 'Gia, and let me help you." He whispered as Georgia stiffened again once hearing him use the name that only those two had once shared.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Georgia bit back as she continued to hang onto the doorway. She could feel Danny's warm breath gush across the back of her neck, hearing him sigh heavily.

"I've always cared, I've just been too much of a fool to see it myself." Danny stated as Georgia felt one of his arms make it's way behind her knees. She paled as she held onto the doorway tighter.

"You can't carry me! You'll drop me! I'm too heavy!" Georgia whispered sharply as Danny sighed, shaking his head.

"Let me be the judge of that." He stated evenly as he suddenly lifted her up, and Georgia could help gasping in surprise as her arms let go of the doorway and instantly wrapped around his neck to steady herself. She heard him chuckling again as he made his way down the hallway, turning into her room and gently setting her down on the bed. Georgia sighed when she felt the soft bed beneath her, before looking up to him with concern.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked softly, and Danny fought back a grin, knowing this was her way of saying that she was beginning to forgive him.

"Why, you gonna give me a physical?" He asked as he smirked slightly, seeing the blush make it's way from her neck up to her face, as she couldn't help but giggle slightly in remembrance. "How did you hurt your ankle?" Danny asked as he kneeled down in front of her, taking her foot gently in his hand and lightly rubbing the swollen, blue and black ankle. Georgia winced slightly, but didn't move away as it did bring some comfort when he ran his fingers over the swollen and bruised flesh.

"I think I did it when the Oklahoma was bombed. The deck lurched from right under my feet and I landed back on the deck wrong. I didn't get much time to think on it though, as I was hulled to my feet by a couple guys and ran for the railing when I felt the boat tipping." Georgia sighed as his finger continued to move in soothing circles on her ankle, his looked up to her then in concern.

"What happened next?" He asked as Georgia sighed, reaching down and grabbing his hand. He looked up to her in confusion, and she nodded her head, motioning that he should come and sit on the bed with her. He smiled slightly as he did as requested, getting up and sitting next to her on the edge.

"The boat was tipping, and before I knew it, it was almost vertical from the water. When we began to tip into a capsize, I knew we were going to have a problem. I told the men that I could around me that we had to jump. Most of them did, and landed safely in the water, but there was this boy next to me. He looked so young, too young to be in the Navy." Georgia looked off distantly towards the wall across the room as she remembered. "He said he couldn't swim, and he was crying hysterically as we dangled there, seemingly hundreds of feet above the water.

I knew he wouldn't let go, so I managed to grab his hand. I knew that if he really didn't jump when I told him to, that our combined weights would make him let go. It did, and we fell into the water. I swam with him on my back over to a nearby lifeboat, where he got in. Just as he did though, a couple Jap planes flew over head, shooting at us. He tried to get me to come with him, but I didn't. I ordered him to collect the injured, and get them to the docks, to put them in rows.

I stayed with the men in the water who were in need of medical attention as long as I could, the Japs were still firing at us, but I was really lucky and I didn't get hit again."

"Again?!" Danny asked sharply as he cut her off, and she jumped from the reverie, looking over to him in surprise. "You were shot?!"

"Shhhh, Danny!" Georgia stated as she sighed, listening to hear if anyone had woken up, and luckily they hadn't. "Yes, but it was only a scratch." She stated as she sighed softly again.

"Let me see." He stated worriedly as Georgia shook her head, fighting down a blush. She didn't want him to see what she looked like under her shirt, it was embarrassing. Georgia didn't have a beautiful physic like Evelyn did, and she often wondered if he even realized it.

"It's fine Danny, anyway," She began again, to get him off of that idea. "I thought for sure I had pressed my luck too far, before the P-40s came in. They were life savers." Georgia praised as she sighed softly, and Danny smiled a little.

"That was me an' Rafe." Danny stated as she looked over to him in surprise, before smiling widely.

"Really? That was amazing Danny." She stated as he looked bashful, waving his hand slightly as if to brush it off.

"Anyway, as you were saying." He stated with a raised eyebrow as Georgia smiled slightly.

"Well, after our Heros came to the rescue," Georgia grinned as she watched Danny blush slightly, "I made my way to the docks, and began to sort out the patients and that's pretty much where you found me." She stated as she looked to him then. "What about you?" Danny looked a little unsure as he sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it just yet. Though Rafe and I did take down seven Japs on our own." He added proudly as Georgia smiled widely for him.

"Good, they shouldn't be able to get away with what they did." She stated as she felt an anger boiling up in her stomach.

"Hey, don't be getting all bull headed Georgia." Danny smiled softly as he reached over, running his fingers through her long, wavy hair. God, how he missed doing that. "I don't need you running off and fighting this war on your own." He teased lightly as Georgia couldn't help but smile slightly.

"The same goes for you Danny." Georgia replied as she closed her eyes, leaning into his soothing touch.

"When's the last time that you slept?" Danny asked her suddenly as Georgia fought hard to try and remember.

"Uh, the night of December the 5th." She stated, not being able to tell him how many hours it had been, or how many days. All of those times seemed to just meld together within the tragedy.

"You've been awake for two days?!" Danny asked, sounding both concerned and surprised at the same time. "Come on, we're putting you to bed." He added as she heard rustling of sheets being pulled back, before Danny's hands rested on her arms, pulling her to stand up, than placing her back on the bed. She heard him pull the blankets back the rest of the way, before feeling his hands gently grab her ankles, being careful of her sprained one, and easing her around to lay down. She felt his hands once again running soothing circled on her ankle, as the bed sank slightly near her feet and she knew he was sitting down there.

"Danny?" She questioned, unable to open her eyes, even if she tried hard to.

"Shhhh." Danny whispered as he continued to rub his fingers over her ankle. She gasped when she suddenly felt something soft and moist being pressed to the outside of her ankle, her eyes snapping open and looked down towards him. She blushed deeply, seeing Danny's head lowered over her ankle, and felt as he left more butterfly kisses along the bruised skin. He looked up to her suddenly, his brown eyes searching her's as he kissed her ankle one last time, and Georgia knew this was his way of asking for forgiveness. Georgia nodded as he smiled softly then, sitting back up and moving further up the bed, before his face was leaning over her's, and he lowered his face to her slowly. Georgia leaned up slightly as she lightly kissed him, pressing her lips against his softly. She could feel Danny smile into the kiss as he ran his hand behind her neck, pressing her more firmly to him as he began to kiss her deeply, separating her lips with his. Georgia moaned softly as she ran her hands through his hair, kissing him back with just as much passion, feeling as if she was floating. All too soon, he broke away, as he looked down to her, his eyes sparkling with both love, and a bit of boyish mirth. Georgia smiled back at him as she sighed, nodding her head to the empty space on the bed.

"Hold me tonight?" She asked as he smiled softly, nodding.

"Every night." He whispered in return as he slowly moved over her, sitting on his side of the bed before throwing his over shirt off, leaving him in his sleeveless undershirt. He reached down then, pulling the blankets up and over them as he laid down, resting his head on the pillow, pulling Georgia to him, and she rest her head on his chest.

"Can you really forgive me for all I've put you through?" Danny asked as he sighed running his fingers through her hair.

"Today, more than any other day, has taught me to not live with regret, or to live with hate. What's done is done, and I couldn't stand the thought of you dying and not forgiving you, making you think that I didn't care for you at all anymore." Georgia stated as she felt a couple tears trying to fight their way through.

"God Beth, I love you." He stated quietly as he kissed her forehead, and she sighed softly, burying her face into his chest slightly as he tightened his hold.

"I love you too, Danny."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Georgia

* * *

Once again thank you for your support in this story. I was kinda scared at first that no one would like it, but you all proved me wrong! Thank you again for your support!

* * *

Georgia groaned as the sunlight filtered through her eyelids, signaling that coming of the morning as she sighed softly. She was still so tired, and hardly felt rested.

"Sleep, Georgia." She felt warm air on her ear as a gruff, morning husky voice whispered softly to her, and she couldn't help the small shiver that made it's way down her spine. She sighed softly as she rubbed her hands over his clothed chest, before being plagued with the question that had been on her mind for months now.

"Why did you leave me, Danny?" Georgia asked softly as she lightly traced mindless patterns on his clothed chest, laying her head down on it. She had missed him, missed the secure feeling that she got whenever she was near him. She smiled softly as he arms came up, encasing her and protecting her as he sighed.

"Because she was the only tie that I had to Rafe." Danny admitted as he frowned. "Because, at one point, I didn't think that you even cared I had lost my best friend."

"That's not true, Danny!" Georgia frowned as she looked up to him. "I really did try to make time with you! I called you every spare moment that I had, and as soon as I turned the conversation to Rafe, you'd either go silent and change the subject all together." He wasn't about to turn back around to saying she was the reason they had drifted apart, was he? Danny sighed softly as he reached up, running his fingers through her hair.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Georgia, and I don't know if that'll ever be enough, or if you could ever truly forgive me, but by gods, I'm so sorry." Danny whispered softly as he leaned in then, kissing her lovingly. Georgia couldn't help melting into his kiss, and as cliche as it sounded, she really couldn't feel mad at him anymore. Yesterday had changed that. She knew she should be mad, had every right to show him the door and never look back, but she couldn't. She had experienced so much death yesterday, and near encounters herself, and she didn't want to something like this to happen again, and find herself wishing that she had forgiven him. So many had died yesterday, people that she knew and people that she didn't. Betty came to mind for her as she felt tears welling in her eyes, thinking of the only best friend she had really ever had. Danny sensed something was wrong as he broke the kiss, looking down at her in concern as he frowned, seeing her tears.

"Betty is really gone, isn't she?" Georgia stated softly as she shook her head, burying her face in his chest. "It didn't really hit me until now." She sobbed softly as Danny tightened his grip on her, kissing the top of her head.

"Shhhh, baby girl." He whispered softly as he held her, holding back his own tears as he thought of the people that he knew that had died as well.

"Poor Red, god, he's going to be so heart broken." Georgia gasped as she wiped her tears away, looking towards the door. "Red! I almost forgot! We left him in Betty's room last night, I should go and check on him." Georgia made to move, but Danny didn't let up on his grip on her.

"No, Georgia, let him be for a little. He needs time to himself right now." Danny stated softly as Georgia sighed, nodding. She laid back down in his arms, her eyes closing as she did. "Sleep a little while longer, baby girl." He sighed as he closed his eyes too, still feeling as tired as she. Georgia didn't need to be told twice, as she found that sleep came easier that she thought it would. With it, though, came the nightmares.

Georgia's heart felt heavy as they walked into the hangar, The Last Post echoing throughout the area as she looked on the lines, and lines of coffins. It seemed so unreal, that all these people were dead, lost to their families forever. She hadn't been able to see the numbers of those who had passed on her watch or otherwise, and now that she could, she wasn't sure if she would've been able to face the truth at the time.

"So many people, Danny." Georgia whispered painfully as she looked over them and Danny sighed sadly as he nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She began to look at the pictures on the coffins as they walked by, paling more as she recognized a lot of them. "I saw these people die, Danny, some right in my arms." She couldn't help some of the tears that leaked out of her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand as she shook her head. "Why would they do this to use?"

"I don't know, Georgia. I just don't know." Danny breathed heavily as he held her tighter to him, looking ahead to see Red and most of the nurse's he knew crowding around one coffin. "Come on." He whispered to her as he lead her over.

"Oh, Betty." Georgia whispered as more tears fell, seeing her best friend's photo on the flag covered coffin. Danny moved her around then, cradling her to his chest as Georgia buried her face in it, trying to stop the tears.

"God, I have the emotional capacity of a goldfish lately." She mumbled against his Navy uniform, and Danny kissed the top of her head softly.

"You have every right to be distraught." He whispered softly, and that only made the tears come on even heavier. Georgia sighed as she took a couple deep breaths to calm herself, before she suddenly heard a wail coming from a couple rows over. Looking over, she gasped slightly as she saw Barbara kneeled before a coffin, acting absolutely hysterical. She looked up to Danny, only to see that his eyes were following Rafe as he walked away.

"Go on, Danny." Georgia stated as she knew that him and Rafe still needed to work things out. "I'll be fine, go and talk to Rafe."

"Okay, just come find me before you leave." Danny sighed softly as he leaned down to quickly kiss her, before heading in Rafe's direction. Georgia frowned slightly as she walked around Betty's coffin, following the rows until she came to the one that Barbara was kneeled by. She gasped softly as she recognized Billy's picture, before reaching out and touching her shoulder softly. Barbara started, looking around to Georgia with big watery eyes as she sobbed, shaking her head. Georgia pulled Barbara to her, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into her stomach, much like Red had done only a couple nights ago.

"He's gone!" Barbara sobbed as she clung to Georgia. "He's gone!"

"Shhh, sweetheart. I know, I know." Georgia tried to soothe as she ran her fingers through Barbara's hair.

"Billy!" Barbara sobbed hysterically, over and over again as all Georgia could do was hold her tightly. When Barbara's cries seemed to slow down some, she stood up, detaching herself from Georgia and leaving without a word, her head bowed. Georgia frowned as she watched her go, shaking her head slightly. She knew not to take it personally.

"Georgia?" She heard Danny's voice from behind her suddenly as she turned around, seeing a distraught look on his face.

"What is it?" Georgia asked in worry as Danny sighed, frowning.

"You need to come with me, and we need to talk alone." He stated as he grabbed her hand then, leading her from the hangar.

* * *

"Away? Where?" Georgia paled as she looked up to him, shaking her head. "I don't understand." Danny sighed softly as he sat them both down on her bed, holding her hand tightly in his.

"We were told that we're flying out in two hours. State side to see Colonel Doolittle." Danny frowned slightly as he laced their fingers together, looking down at their hands as he did, biting his lip slightly.

"A-are you coming back?" Georgia asked as she felt her stomach turn, somehow already knowing the answer.

"I-I don't know." Danny sighed as he let go of her hands, pulling her to him then. "I just-I wish we had more time." He then laughed coldly. "We would've had more time if I hadn't been such a fool."

"Don't, Danny." Georgia frowned as she reached up, lightly caressing the side of his face. "Please, don't say that and don't act like you aren't ever coming back. You will, won't you?" Georgia paled a bit more as she search his eyes, as if looking for some sort of hope.

"If it's three weeks from now or three years from now, I will." Danny promised as he leaned forward then, lightly brushing his lips across her's. Georgia wouldn't stand for that though, as she gently gripped the back of his neck with her other hand, bringing his lips down more firmly on her's as she kissed him. Danny groaned as he broke the kiss, sounding winded and looking surprised as he gazed down at her.

"Georgia, I don't-"

"Danny, stop." Georgia silenced him almost instantly as she shifted around, boldly placing her knees on the bed on either side of his hips as she straddled his lap. "I don't want you stopping this because you think I'll regret it. I won't." She stated softly as she leaned down, kissing him softly. Danny groaned as he tightened his arms around her, pulling her flush against him as Geogia gasped softly into the kiss. Danny took advantage of this as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, and Georgia could feel the heat pooling in her stomach as he seemed to almost ravish her right then and there. She reached down, pulling her skirt up her leg a little before reaching for one of his hands that was on her back, grabbing it gently and moaning as she slid it up her leg.

She was in Heaven, and she planned on staying there for as long as possible.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Nurse's Wings

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Georgia

* * *

I owe you guys everything! Thank you for showing so much support in my fan fiction, though I feel this hasn't been one of my better works --, everyone has their slumps though, yeah? Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and I hope this story ends to your liking!

* * *

He had asked me not to see him off after our time together. Asked me to stay behind, that it wasn't some test or trick. He just didn't know if he'd be able to get on that plane with me standing there, dragging him back in. I had understood completely, and did as he asked, watching him drive away from me until I couldn't see him no longer. I took my vacation time from the hospital then, having earned nearly two months off with all the over time I had booked. I needed that time to get my life in order. Two weeks after he had left, he sent me his first letter.

Dear Georgia,

Lord, it seems like it's been an eternity, doesn't it? In truth it's only been a week since I've seen you, and the Pearl Harbor sunset. I can't write to you where I am, or where I'm going, because I'm not even sure. All I know is that whatever I'm doing is top secret, and to tell you the truth I'm scared to death. I don't know if you know what top-secret means, although something is telling me that you do. Even if you didn't, I'd never have the heart to tell you.

"Oh god." I whispered softly as I covered my mouth with my hand, looking over to Evelyn who had a similar look on her face. "Oh, Ev." I whispered softly as I looked to her then, and she shook her head, tears falling down her face.

"Georgia, I can't lose either of them. I just can't!" Evelyn cried softly as Georgia walked over to her then, wrapping her arms around her. Evelyn and her had found that having Rafe and Danny gone, had in turn brought their friendship back together, having to lean on one and other for support. Even more so after Evelyn had found out she was pregnant with Danny's child.

I miss you, and I love you. Wait for me Georgia, please.

Your's always,

Danny

Georgia held her letter to her chest as she held Evelyn in her other arm. How they were going to make it through these next few months without them, she'd never know.

* * *

It had been nearly two months since their departure, and Evelyn's stomach had grown to the point where it was beginning to show. She had quit work, going on leave so the stress didn't hurt the baby, and Georgia was home to help her luckily enough as she did.

"What are we going to do about this baby, Georgia?" Evelyn asked as she sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair. "I mean, I want to be with Rafe, and you want to be with Danny. How are we going to work this out."

"Well, for one thing, I think we should wait until Danny gets home. He should be a part of the decision since he is the baby's father." Georgia sighed softly as she sat down next to Evelyn.

"Georgia, what are we going to do if they don't?" Evelyn asked softly as Georgia frowned, looking at her then.

"Evelyn, do you know something I don't?" She asked softly as Evelyn sighed.

"Rafe wrote to me, told me about how they're training to fly bombers and launch them in under 467 feet. He said they were going on a mission. That both he and Danny were sure where to and why after adding everything together." Evelyn bit her lip slightly as she sighed. "They're training to bomb Japan." She whispered to her as Georgia gasped softly, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Oh god." She whispered as she shook her head, tears welling into her eyes. "The bombers would never reach Japan, let alone back and forth!"

"Rafe thinks that they're going to be launching them off of the carriers, but he isn't sure how they're going to land them." Evelyn sighed as she frowned. "I talked to a man that I saved who works in the command post a few weeks back, after Rafe had sent me that letter. He's agreed to trying to help get us in there for when the time comes."

"To see whether or not they survived?" Georgia asked softly as Evelyn nodded. "Do you know how long until..."

"No, he says he'll call us when it gets close to the time." Evelyn stated as she leaned back against the chair. Georgia sighed as she nodded, sitting back as well and looking at the clock.

Danny's time was running out.

* * *

Georgia groaned as she leaned over the toilet, pale as a ghost as her stomach turned once again. She'd been getting sick the whole morning, and it seemed like a continuous circle between eating, and becoming sick.

"Georgia!" Evelyn's voice rang through the door as Georgia groaned slightly, holding her head.

"Yeah, Ev?" She managed to voice without too much trembling in her voice.

"It's time." Evelyn answered softly as Georgia paled even more, getting up on shaky legs and looking into the mirror. She quickly wiped away any leftover vomit from the corners of her mouth, before stepping out and seeing Evelyn's scared, yet concerned face.

"Georgia, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Evelyn asked in worry as Georgia smiled slightly, blushing.

"Depends if you count this as being sick." She stated softly as Evelyn's eyes widened and she broke out into a wide smile.

"Really?! Oh Georgia, that's wonderful!" Evelyn smiled as she hugged Georgia tightly then, before gasping in pulling away. "Come on, we've got to go!" She grabbed Georgia's hand then, dragging her out the door and down the road.

They met the man at the front door, as he looked to the girl's in a serious and hurried manner, waving them to follow him. As they walked down the halls, Georgia could hear the sounds of type writers in the distance.

"Mission will launch in a couple hours. You stay here." He commanded as he set Evelyn down at one of the desks, then Georgia in the one behind her. "Stay here. Don't talk to them, they won't talk to you." He looked to both of the girls, before looking around again in worry. "Pretend to type whatever information we pass you. That's it." He added before walking on into the control room, and Georgia looked to Evelyn, paling some again. Evelyn bit her lip as she nodded, getting herself situated, with Georgia doing the same behind her.

From Berlin, Rome, and Tokyo, we have been described as a nation of weaklings and playboys, who hire British, Russian, or Chinese soldiers to do our fighting for us. Around the time that Danny and Rafe's mission was supposed to start, Roosevelt's voice could be heard on the radio, and Georgia couldn't help feeling a shiver run down her spine at his words.

Let them repeat that now. Let them tell that to General McArthur and his men. Let them tell that to the soldiers who today, are fighting hard in the far waters of the Pacific. Georgia felt tears come to her eyes as she couldn't help picturing Danny that far away, bullets raining down on him. His plan pelting towards the ground, erupting in flames...

"Georgia!" Evelyn whispered urgently as Georgia snapped out of it to look at her. She could see the worry and hurt in her eyes as well. "Keep a hold of yourself or we'll get kicked out!" She whispered sharply as Georgia quickly nodded, wiping the stray tears away.

Let them tell that to the boys in flying fortresses. Let them tell that to the Marines.

Georgia took a deep breath as she continued to pretend like she was typing, but was shaking so much that she could hardly press the key pads down. She saw Evelyn shift in front of her sudden, as she looked up, wide eyed when she saw her standing.

"Evelyn, what are you doing?" Georgia whispered softly, but it looked as if Evelyn hadn't heard her as she continued on with a pile of papers in her hand towards the command center.

We caught them by surprise.

Dropping ordnance

Bombs away!

Evelyn came back to the desk shortly after, a look of disbelief on her face as she sat down heavily, tears in her own eyes now.

"Evelyn? Evelyn, what is it?" Georgia paled slightly as she looked at her, and Evelyn could only shake her head as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Georgia, Georgia let's go home." Evelyn mumbled through her hand as she stood up then, almost running out of the room. Georgia paled as she ran after her then, making it out the doors before she saw Evelyn on her knees on the ground, sobbing.

And Georgia's heart stopped.

* * *

Georgia walked with Evelyn out onto the airstrip, seeing that the plane had already landed. Evelyn paled as she reached out, grabbing on tightly to Georgia's hand. It had been nearly a month since they had been at the command post, and Evelyn was showing now more than ever, with Georgia's own little bump following. Georgia tightened her hold on Evelyn's hand then, biting her lip as she often did when she was scared or nervous. She saw the door open, and who she guessed to be Colonel Doolittle step out. Man after man stepped out of the plane, until finally Rafe showed. Evelyn smiled brightly in relief as she let go of Georgia's hand, running to him and throwing herself in his arms, holding him tightly to her. Georgia stood still as stone, not seeing Danny yet. She walked slowly up to Rafe then as she paled more with every step.

"Rafe, where is Danny?" Georgia asked as Rafe shook his head solemnly.

"Georgia, I didn't want to tell you this but-" Georgia's surprised gasp cut him off as she felt a pair or strong arms wrap around her from behind, and a familiar laugh echoed in her ear. "He's right behind you." Rafe finished with a grin as Georgia turned around in his arms, hugging him tightly then.

Everyone wants to have their happy ending, and luckily enough, Georgia found her's.

* * *


End file.
